Shining Collection
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [Chapter 50: RoyEd RoyLust][Chapter 51: RoyEd Edvy][Various Pairings][A collection of oneshots, drabbles and minifics that I went and did.] Things in life shine when you share them with the one you love. [Thanks to Greed][Collection]
1. Butterfly

All right. This is written, an idea I got from my special person who died four weeks ago yesterday. He was drawing a pic of this, and dear Greed was doing Drabbles, and I've always wanted to do one…so…I did! xD It's cute, I like the idea, just not how it turned out. I'll do a series of them, I think. Tons of ideas for them. One a day.

_Pairing: _HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty the bestest pair out there, o' course xD)

""""""""""""""

"Kitten?" Maes had known he was around here somewhere; Roy never left the house by himself since it happened. Who could blame him, really? The sun seemed to glow on the horizon, making the homunculus frown even more. "Kitten?" Roy was late for dinner and his nap. What could keep him out?

However, upon finding him, Maes couldn't help but grin. What more could he do? There, clad in his military uniform, modified to fit his new body, which, in Maes' opinion was much better than the one in the photo albums, lay his chimera in the grass, rolling around on his back, wiggling and attempting to catch what appeared to be a rather colorful looking butterfly.

Maes couldn't help but laugh at the rather adorable sight as Roy reached up with his inhuman but adorable hand to swat the butterfly. "Damn butterfly..." He muttered, swatting again. It was just out of his reach, every time he would try and go higher. "Stop mooooving!" He whined, which earned him a snort, Maes attempting to cover it up as he approached.

"Come on, Kitten. Dinner." Roy looked away from the butterfly, blinking before being scooped up by the homunculus. "Fish has to taste better than the butterfly, right?" Roy gave a quiet purr, nuzzling the homunculus' neck. Maes chuckled again. "You're just too cute."


	2. Couch

All right! Drabble Number two. xD This comes from an idea Greed and I thought up during one of our roleplays. Quite comical, actually. Territorial. Anyway, I think I'm doing these right.

_Pairing: _RoyEd

"""""""""""

An ear twitch. Plucking. Ed…was on his couch again. Damn that kid, he wasn't going to let him get away with that this time around. He spent an hour rubbing his scent in while Ed was at the market. All that work was not going to be for naught.

Blonde head poked up, bouncing slightly as claws dug in and pulled out from the beautiful cloth that had once been the Taisa's couch. Roy was the bigger cat in this house, and it was his home. Damn kid was not going to steal his territory.

With cat-like reflexes, he lunged at the Elric, crying out as he jumped, "My couch, dammit!" while the other cat in the house emitted a frightened cry as his head hit the opposite armrest. Growling upon realizing who had pinned him, he rolled onto the floor, on top of Roy. Mustang wasted no time in reversing their positions, smirking down at him and keeping the youth beneath him.

"It's my couch, Fluffy. Get used to it." He purred, leaning down and licking the blonde's cheek, chuckling at the slight flush on his cheeks. "All mine…"


	3. Stare

xD I know Ed would not do this. Shut up. Oh well. xD Let me have my moment. No one said that they had to happen, did they? I feel sorry for Edo in this one though.

This too came from Greed. xD She's a damn good muse for these.

_Pairing:_ RoyEd

""""""""""""""

Obsidian glared into golden honey in an unblinking manner, waiting for his opponent to break concentration first. In the center of the oak table sat a bottle of milk. The white liquid that the Elric hated more than life itself which was saying a lot because his life wasn't a walk in the park.

Silence. Until a fly came by, catching the blonde's attention as it landed on his nose, reaching up to swat it and hitting himself instead, eyes darting down to the reddening spot.

"You lose, Fullmetal. Drink it."

Ed gave him an indignant glare. Him? Drink milk? Laughable. However, the smirk on the Colonel's face told him all that he needed to know. He wasn't getting out of there without drinking the bottle of milk. "No."

"You made a bet."

"So?"

"Drink it." The confident smirk on the Taisa. It pissed him off more than he liked at the moment, and letting it get to him was not a good idea.

With a mighty huff, Ed snatched the bottle off of the table. "Well don't stare."

"I have to make sure you drink it."

Ed was fuming now, ready to put his automail fist through the cocky man's face, lover or not. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bottle, scowling deeply and shoving the lip to his own lips, tipping it, and gulping it down. A bet was a bet, and if he didn't do this, Roy had an ace up his sleeve, and this was better than have Armstrong trying to tickle him.

Once the contents were gone, Ed slammed it back down, scowling at the Flame Alchemist. "There! Happy, bastard? I did it and it tasted like shit."

Roy closed his eyes, grin in place as he stood, moving towards Edward and leaning over his chair. "Yes, Edward. You did." The elder man pressed his head against the youth's, lightly brushing his lips at the same time. "Hmm…and I think you deserve a reward for it…"

""""""""""""""

Ed didn't fight nearly as much as he should have, but if I had, it would have completely come out longer than it was supposed to and then it wouldn't have fit. Oh well.


	4. Nightingale

This was inspired by a really good friend of mine. It's a nice thought. Most of the Shining Collection have a bit of humor, which is what I tried to do to this one, but it had a bit more of a serious nature to it.

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

"""""""""""

"Meww…" Roy was rolling around on the bed, waiting for Maes to come, tail swaying slightly behind him as Roy had found something new to play with…a fly. Usually, he would listen to Maes, who would try and soothe him to sleep when he was antsy by singing to him. But at dinner, Maes seemed angry, annoyed, so tonight was going to be a rather lonely night.

Crouching down, getting in position to pounce on the fly just within reach…when the bedroom door slammed shut, spooking the poor man out of his wits, making him fall off the bed.

Roy frowned, sitting up and watching Maes sit down with a book. Climbing into bed silently, deciding not to disturb him, he lay down and curled up. However in moments, he was back up. "Maes, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." Was his gruff reply.

Roy sighed, slipping his arms around his neck and sidling his lithe body behind the homunculus. "You sing me to sleep all the time…Let me be your nightingale."


	5. Drink Me!

This comes from dear Greed. Something that we did last night in my temporary delirium, and I just haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. It's also a roleplay that we had done a while ago, and so, I incorporated the two parts. Fun! Not Roy, but, ah, well.

_Pairing:_ RoyEd (mildly. More of a 'have to' relationship.)

"""""""""

Roy grinned. They had just gotten home, explained the situation to Rose, and what had happened, and even Riza Hawkeye, who had been here upon their arrival. It wasn't how he wanted them to find out, but it saved him the trouble of trying to explain it.

Roy grinned widely, holding a bottle of milk and peering at Edward, contemplating how to get around it all. Ed was a kitty now…did he like milk like the cat in him would? He raised a brow, laying on his stomach and rolling the bottle between his 'hands'. "Hey, Ed?"

The blonde turned an annoyed gaze on Roy, the man already making a deal out of the couch. "What?"

Roy's grin could only grow. "Thirsty?"

Ed paused for a minute before nodding. "Yeah."

Roy pushed the milk bottle forward. "Here."

Ed snorted, turning his head, though his little ears twitched. "I don't like milk. Get it away from me."

Roy popped the cap on it, still persistent and inching it closer to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "It's good for you, Ed."

His nose twitched next, picking up the subtle scent. Ed, however, still would not hear a think about it, turning away. "I don't care."

Roy inched closer with it. "But Ed! It wants you to drink it. It screams out, 'Drink meeeee'!"

Ed knew that they had changed quite a bit, but this still was a little…okay, a lot off from the Taisa, but remained firm on his decision. "Dammit, I said I don't want it!"

The Flame was still not put off, inching closer still, banging the glass of milk against his right leg. "But, it's lonely Ed!"

The youth glared at his commander, watching a bit of the milk slosh out of the bottle and onto his pants. Golden honey eyes grew, pupils narrowing to slits as he watched it before snatching it away. "Shut up, Colonel. Not a word." He muttered before scurrying away.

Rose and Riza had watched the whole scene, a golden tail sticking out from behind a large chair that gave enough room for his lithe frame to fit through. The three couldn't help but laugh at it, no matter how quietly it was.

Ed was hiding and drinking the milk, according to the content purrs coming from that direction. Damn, Roy was good.


	6. Sister Shower

xD KARI BELONGS TO ROSE. I just borrowed her for some past drabbles that popped into my head. So…enjoy! xD

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Friendship, at most.)

""""""""

Roy's eyes widened at the sight of the picture that Maes held triumphantly in his hand. No. Nononononono. His sister was going to so kill him for this. He hadn't even reached the half-way point to his eleventh birthday! There was no way in hell he could allow Maes Hughes to put that photo up. If she saw that…that was the only thought running through his head at the moment.

"What are you worried about Roy?" Hughes asked, pulling out the large roll of tape and a pocketknife, pinning the picture up with one hand, holding the blade in the hand supporting the picture, and using his teeth to pull on the tape. "Help, Roy." He added through gritted teeth as he tried to pull it out. He needed someone to cut it or hold the picture…

"If Kari sees you do that…" Roy said in warning. His sister was seven years older than he was. She was so going to pound him in for this…

"What? I'm just putting it out there for her." Maes answered with a shrug, still fiddling with the tape and realizing that his friend wasn't going to help him any with this little prank.

"She's in the shower in that!" Roy retorted, face turning crimson at the thought. "That's my older sister in the /shower!"

"She'll get the boys now, Roy!" Maes said with a snicker, managing to cut the tape with the pocket knife while Roy held the photo up, tapping the photo that would be the end of their lives when she found out.

And just as they had it up…"ROOOOOY!"

"Why does she automatically think it was me!" He cried out, following Maes down the road.


	7. The Lovers

This is number five! I own Tarot cards, I know how to use them and I also know that Maes did not do Roy's fortune with them. Just bear with it.

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Just regular, for once. xD)

"""""""""""

Roy frowned the moment he opened his door, glancing around at the four men who had crowded /his/ desk of all places. What the hell were they doing now? He cleared off all the damn paperwork that was backed up on it and now they were cluttering it up with whatever it was that they were doing. "Get away from my desk." He said irritably, shutting the door rather harshly.

Havoc glanced over at his boss, grinning with the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Lieutenant Colonel. You're just in time."

Fuery and Falman turned to look as well, nodding their agreement with Roy's timing upon arrival. Odd, they never seemed to grin like that whenever he had come by before…"What the hell are you doing?"

The final male looked up, a wide grin on Hughes face. "Hey there, Roy! Lookie!"

Roy expected the Investigations specialist to wave a photo of Elysia in his face. Instead it was a rather horribly drawn card with an angel upon the top half, sitting in a cloud looking over a couple of naked people, a man and a woman, and a mountain behind them. He quirked a brow. "What?"

"It's called 'The Lovers' card, Roy. It means…" He pulled out a little book, flipping through to find the cards meaning while he handed the card to Roy. "It was right side up, so it means 'attraction, love, beauty, trials overcome'. Fits, don't it Roy?"

"I'm still not following."

"It fell in the last position. 'What's to come'. I'm supposed to use my intuitive skills on it."

"And?"

Hughes sighed, standing up and slipping the card into Roy's hand as he passed him on his way to the door. "Think about it. You're smart. You'll figure it out."

Roy's gaze fell to the card in his hand as his subordinates returned to what they were doing, reading the words at the bottom. "'The Lovers', hm? Interesting, Hughes…"

"""""""""

NOTE: Havoc called Roy Lieutenant Colonel. This is before his move to East City. That's why.


	8. Milk Bath

xD This came from watching Shin-chan! If you watched it, you'd know what I mean. And I luff Roy Kitty and Hughesmunculus, so I thought I'd use this! I can picture this happening…so funny. I really do wish I could draw.

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Roy Kitty and Hughesmunculus)

NOTE: This is a lot longer than I had planned, but, I kind of liked it. Fun to do. Maybe I'll make a bigger version of this at a later time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milk. He loved milk, though he vet had told him that he had to be restricted on it. Hell, he loved dairy products…ice cream, cheese, milk…all of them were the perfect things to set this kitten off. But Roy Mustang was above that. Half human, half beast, his conflicting emotions towards things like this only made them worse.

So when Maes left for grocery shopping, leaving the several bottles of milk he managed to get from the milk man sitting out on the table until he got back with some food for Roy…well, the call was just too great for him.

Black ears twitched as his head poked up on the side of the table, perched on the chair, tail swaying behind him in an almost rhythmic pattern, obsidian eyes glaring at the milk bottles. There were some in the fridge too…the idea was a split second one, but the thought that Maes would be angry with him had weighed heavily on his mind.

However, Maes generally took forever at the store, so he'd have enough time to do it, and be finished, right? But how would he replace the milk? Oh, well. He'd worry about that when the time came. A wide grin lifted his lips, the man reaching onto the table to take one of the bottles of milk. He had always wanted to see how this would turn out.

""""""""""""""""

Maes frowned, stepping into the house and immediately going to the living room and couch. Roy was curled up in a little ball when he left, an adorable little fluff ball that he hardly wanted to disturb, but couldn't leave his Kitten's tummy rumbling either. Milk only provided so much, and the vet had warned him/after/ he had 'purchased' a large quantity of the white substance, to restrict Roy on it. Something about his digestive system, he wasn't listening to the rant the doctor gave.

So…he wasn't there. Maes checked the bedroom, the backyard, and even under all of the tables and in the cupboards, knowing his Kitten liked to curl up in small places. But he was in none of them. A glance at the kitchen table made him do a double take. All that milk! What the hell? A quick look in the fridge told him that was gone as well. "Roy!"

Not an answer to his call…where was Roy…? And what the hell happened to the milk he had left there for him? The first thought was that someone came to take him, Maes always knew someone was out for his Kitten and there would be hell to pay if someone laid a hand on him. However, the sound of /purring/ caught his ears, loud enough to catch his attention, even from the kitchen. "Kitten?"

Still, he received no answer. Gritting his teeth, and not liking to be kept waiting, even by Roy, he followed the sound. Into…the bathroom? "Are you taking a bath after you drank all…that…milk?" He peered inside, staring at the tub with a confused look. "Roy…what the hell are you doing?"

Roy grinned up at Maes. "Milk Bath!"

He blinked. "You used the milk…for a bath!"

Roy's ears, drenched in the white substance fell, peering up at Maes with the sad kitty look. Forget dogs, there was no one around who could compare to that look. Well, maybe Maes himself if he tried. "You wouldn't let me drink it…besides; it makes my skin and fur so nice and soft…" He nuzzled the edge of the tub, staring up at Maes with the same look, and another. As if inviting him in…

"We'll talk about this afterwards. Move over." The homunculus grumbled, removing the trench he borrowed from Roy, altered a bit to fit him better. Roy gave a happy little grunt, moving out of the way and making room for Maes before curling up in the other's lap. "We should do this more often."

Maes gave a small grunt in reply. How did Roy get these ideas? Either way, they were rather adorable. "That's my Kitten."


	9. Boxes

Whoo! My favorite pairing. Okay, as you can tell, this will probably be the most you'll find. HyuRoi pwns. Anyway, this was supposed to be more humorous, but by the time I got to the point where it gets serious, I was pissed off. So...yeah. xD Enjoy.

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

NOTE: This is the longest I've written. I'm thinking about breaking Shining Collection up into the pairings. I'll be more inclined to write the Royai, KimRoy, RoyEd, and various other pairings. I'm going to try and break away from using Roy pairings though...makes me seem obsessed. xD

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maes had decided that it was time to move. Roy's house was attracting too much attention, and that wasn't good on his part. Too many people wanted to steal him away, whatever the reason. So, for the reasons that Hughes could name off on the top of his head, they were moving to a place Maes had found on his own, a bit smaller than this one, but it had one bedroom, and they didn't need a whole lot of room for the two of them.

Roy stood there, holding a rather worn down plushie that Maes had retrieved for him one night before he went away to handle some business, the fabled Mr. Bunny of the Mustang family. He was grateful for it, he loved the bunny dearly, and even moreso now that he had few people to look to. How long had it been? Only about two months since they had been able to come home. He tilted his head, watching the men that had been coming in, taping up the boxes and carrying them out on assitances or with a couple of the others.

Maes was filling them as the movers went, much faster than the normal human, so he was outside taking a break while they began moving the boxes out. Roy wouldn't let them take one thing though...Mr. Bunny was going to stay with him, as long as he had anything to say about it. Onyx eyes focused on the picture frame that held a picture of him and Maes...apparently in much younger years, before this had happened to him. He gave a small grin at it, a faint memory. A cocky grin on Hughes, sincere...

Shoving that thought aside, he dropped Mr. Bunny, reaching up and grabbing the picture. Maes didn't take pictures with him recently, and he hadn't found any photo albums, and memories couldn't be trusted. So this was what he was going to hold onto. Maybe Maes would find some, and maybe a camera so they could take pictures. Roy liked the young man in this picture, eyes catching the mirror just behind the picture and comparing the two. So much different...

"Put anything laying around in the big box over there." grumbled one of the men, picking up Mr. Bunny before Roy could stop him. He tossed it in a large box, that didn't have a whole lot in it, he could tell from the 'thunk' that the plushie made when it hit. Roy set the picture down, climbing inside the box and picking up the bunny. "Sorry. I didn't mean to forget about you..." He sighed, curling up. With the uniform and trench that he had discarded last night tossed in the bottom, he found it a nice bed to have. "Mm...I wonder what this new place is like..."

It was another thirty minutes later, after he had drifted off, that he was rudely awaken as more clothing toppled down on him, and the minor beams of light that still filtered through were shut off as the top of the box closed. It was a tall box, and not all that wide, but easy enough to fit his flexible body in. "Damn...this is heavy! What'd you stick in here?" Complained one of the movers. Roy had frozen, wanting to get off the crazy ride, fearful now. There were no holes, it was already getting stuffy in there in his state of panic, and it was moving rather quickly, rocking with each step.

And being dropped didn't bode well for him either. The thought that he could rip the box to shreds or break through it didn't occur. He was more scared at the moment, unable to remember what he was even doing in there. Enclosed spaces were the worst...he was fine as long as there was an opening, but that irrational fear only arose when it was closed and dark. After a moment, he resorted to animalistic, helpless instincts, crying out for help. Maes had to be nearby, right?

And indeed the homunculus was. He had gone inside, looking for Roy, finding that he had probably postponed his nap for this, but couldn't find him anywhere. His ears caught the distraught mews, frown only growing. What the hell...? He marched over to the box, hearing the pawing as something fought to get out. "Kitten?"

"Maes!" Roy lunged at the wall of the box, in the direction of Maes' voice, knocking the box over and into the homunculus who stood there, holding onto it. "Get me out!"

Maes ripped the top of the box off, staring inside the best he could. "Kitten? You all right?"

Roy's ears were pinned back, his breaths coming in short spurts from his panic mode, and he was rather ruffled, clinging tightly to the little bunny in his arms, almost squeezing the stuffing out of him. "Maes..."

Maes gave his usual sharp-tooth grin, laying the box down. "Come here."

Roy gave a small sniff before clambering out with Mr. Bunny held tightly to him, automatically clinging to Maes. "I thought someone was taking me away..."

Maes glanced behind him at the waiting movers, giving a small scowl. "Don't worry. I'll deal with them later. Come on. Let's get you in the car. I won't let it happen..."

Roy nodded, looking over Maes' shoulder as well. This cat just learned his lesson. He wasn't about to jump in another box anytime soon...


	10. I Do

All right, I got a couple ideas for Royai! Yay! And I decided, that...I'll try and work on some non-Roy pairings. I seem to be focused on him too much, and I'd like to broaden my horizons. If...I could think of any plots. Greed and Kimbley aren't hard, And I might have something for Greed and Lust (the first two). So...I'll try.

REVIEWS:

**Rose and Seleen**-xD I hope they are. I try to make them that way.

o.o I hoped not. Dun shoot Taisa!

**Splenda/Lust**-Yeah, sorry about that. I know that's not your cup of tea. I just haven't had any inspiration for Royai, or any other pairings. But here is a short one! Hope you like. xD I have a few more in the wing, so I should have them up soon.

**Ryopon**-I haven't done replies to my fics for a while, but, yeah. xD Glad you like him. He's so adorable, dun you think? Gotta luff the kitty! Anyway, there will be more, don't worry about that. I have plenty more in the works.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You don't need to come with me."

"I do."

Obsidian eyes lifted, a frown pulling down on his lips as he tugged down on the blue jacket upon his torso, finding himself rather uncomfortable in it at the moment. The hospital was quiet that night, having Havoc request that no one bother him and even filling out a form to deny treatment. Their plan could only go so well if they had enough time to designate roles. So far, Armstrong, Fuery, and Havoc had all been assigned their positions. All that was left was to do this small bit and work towards the end of it.

Finally pulling the jacket off, Roy's eyes fell on his change of clothing. It was his clothing, a rather handsome black suit in his opinion, why else would he wear it? It was just the idea of what he had to do. Where he was going. Who his target was. If it went wrongly...then it would mean not only his, but her death as well. One thing that Roy Mustang would not accept was another death that he could have prevented. "You don't."

"How you expect to get in without me?" Auburn eyes burned into him like the fire that he created by a snap. She was right, he needed to gather the guards away from him, a distraction while he did as he needed to, but it wasn't something he was going to drag her in on because he needed an opening.

"I'll find a way."

"Stubborn man. I'm going whether you like it or not. Believe me. I have my own goals to achieve, and I won't let you screw up because you're too damn stubborn to know when you need help."

Roy sighed. "This is my--"

"Hughes was close to all of us. Annoying, perhaps, but he was still a good man. We're ending the corruption in the military, starting with the Fuhrer."

His gaze raised up from the shirt he was unbuttoning, watching Hawkeye a moment before he grinned. "You say I'm stubborn."

Riza sighed in exasperation, lifting the wig that Roy was supposed to wear for his impersonation of Havoc, slapping it down on his head. "Get in bed...Brigadier General."


	11. Cars

This is kind of like a continuation of Boxes. Happens right after. Cats are nervous inside cars. If you haven't noticed, I base Roy Kitty off of my cat, Sabrina. That's where this all came from. Wouldn't be possible without her.

_Pairings:_ HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

/\/\/\/\/\

Roy hated cars. The were big, and loud, and could squish even those bigger than he was. Cars went 'VROOOM' too. Loud. Evil. Possessed. Anything that was negative that came to mind described a car. If they weren't moving, he loved to walk around them, and some even had the luxury of allowing him to slip under them to nap. They weren't that uncomfortable, really. Provided nice shade in the heat, and the perfect cover when it rained.

But that wasn't the point. This one...was going to MOVE. He frowned, glancing up at Maes. The box was frightening enough, but now he had to get into this contraption? To be quite frank, he he had never rode in a car after this, so he was rather afraid of even trying it, considering that he had been almost ran over on several occassions. This loud machine was not going to get them anywhere...It was just going to...

Roy watched as Maes sat him down, desperately clinging to the homunculus until he had been pried off, frowning in response. Maes had given him a small smile, telling him that it was all right, probably knowing that Roy was uncomfortable in the car, but deciding that there was no other way. The walk across Central would take forever, and there was no way he would carry Roy all of that way. Even homunculi got a bit lazy.

Before he realized it, he had been buckled in place, Hughes starting the car and listening to the rumble as it started, sighing. The car hadn't been started in so long that he had been worried for a bit that it might not have revved up. But...the whine from beside him didn't reassure him any, watching the chimera beside him fidget in his seat, clawing at the buckle. "It's gunna eat me!" He cried, wiggling in the seat and trying to get out. Maes reaching over to pat his head, but in the flailing that came next, his claws had managed to dig themselves in his arm, making him wince.

"Roy!"

Roy paused momentarily, blinking and looking up to Maes.

"It's all right. If I let you out of the belt, would you feel better?"

The raven head of hair slowly nodded, frightened obsidian calming down at the comforting hand upon his head. When the belt was off, Maes watched him for a moment before he pulled away, turning his attention back to the road, pulling away from the curb and into the street. Roy, however, was anything but cooperative.

Flexible enough to slip between the seats, Roy began his incessant pacing between the front and trying to lay upon the dash and sticking his head out of the window, before going into the back to lay down, paw at the windows and look around the back window. The man had even climbed in Maes' lap as he drove, almost causing a few collisions. And Roy climbing beneath the steering column didn't help them any.

Roy even thought that he could help Maes to drive by pressing on the brake while Maes was focused on the gas, which caused Maes to stop in the middle of the street with an abrupt halt, almost causing a pile-up. There were quite a few times that Maes had been tempted to tie him up in the back seat, but to scare his kitten would curse him for life. He couldn't do that.

Maes climbed out of the car quickly when they had gotten to their new home, stretching and grinning. "We're here Roy." He glanced back to the car, noting it hadbeen rather quiet. Roy hadn't jumped out of the window...right? He looked around, unable to catch sight of him, and almost panicking. At least, until he found where the poor guy had went.

Roy, stressed out from the day, had crawled into the leg space for the passenger, beneath the dash, curled up and went to sleep there until they had gotten home. Maes chuckled softly to himself. Okay. Roy did not like cars. That was one thing to strike off his list, car rides.


	12. Fish 'n Chips

This is thanks to Yuki! All Roy Kitty/Hughesmunculus ones are. xD As you may have noticed, this is my fav. Gotta luff it. xD Anyway, this is Yuki's. Not mine. I just wrote it.

_Pairings:_ HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

/\/\/\/\/\

Roy could smell dinner, and he could hardly wait, really. He made sure to eat little as possible today, asides from his milk, so that when Maes cooked, he made plenty, and Roy could eat to his hearts content. He loved the scent of the fish, wafting through the air and rushing at his senses. He loved the scent. It was heavenly!

Wiggling on his back, Roy found himself rather impatient. He couldn't rush the genius of Maes when it came to his wonderful fish, the beautiful crispyness, and the wonderful taste of the fish inside...the way it fell apart in his mouth as he ate it. The texture...everything about the simple little golden fishies that Maes cooked up...they were so delectible! And most of all, Maes wasn't the best cook. This was one of those few things he could do well. Roy was glad for that.

"Kitten!"

Roy immediately fell off the couch in a hurry to sit up in mid wiggle, giving a small yelp as he landed on his tail, the bell that had fell from his mind as he thought about dinner catching his ear. Okay, so he was a little overly excited about dinner...but he hadn't eaten anything but milk all day, which really didn't fill you for very long, and it wasn't often Maes cooked it. Other times, if he wanted it, Hawkeye would bring some in to make him work. An easy motivator.

"Becareful, Roy. I did tell you to eat earlier. I would have thought you'd heed my warning...especially when I had that turkey earlier." By now there was amusement that could be heard, which didn't improve Roy's mood any. He snorted, climbing to his feet and strolling into the kitchen with an annoyed expression. "Shut up..."

"You're going to make yourself sick again if you eat to much." Maes said, shaking his head and placing the plates down on the table. Roy hid a blush, plopping down in his seat, and immediately jumping in, ignoring the stares from Hughes. The homunculus always found this night rather funny. Roy seemed to love the stuff actually. It was about one of the few things that Maes could make for his kitten, and so he wouldn't take it from him. Not if he loved it. Even if he did eat so much he made himself sick.

Roy looked up, sticking his rough tongue out at the other, before moving back to his food. It was quite funny to sit and watch him, really. Maes could hardly deny Roy anything he wanted, well...unless it was necessary.

It wasn't long before there was a content purr coming from Roy, the chimera nuzzling his paw, licking it to clean it after a meal as he always did. Maes would simply watch, fascinated by his rituals, like padding the spot he was about to sleep on, though he rarely ever used the spot he spent ten minutes trying to prepare. It was hard not to. Roy's pride as a man seemed to only come out in the public's eye. At home he was an adorable, lovable kitten. That just made it all that more special.

However, Maes frowned, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat, giving Roy a disapproving frown. "Roy."

Roy paused, looking up curiously, paw on his ear, rubbing at it. "Yes?"

"Your chips."

Roy's hand fell, arms crossed and he settled back in his chair, turning his eyes on something else to stare at. "No."

"You need to eat them. It's a waste."

"They're icky."

"Eat the chips, Roy. That's why it's called 'fish 'n chips'."

"I don't want them."

"Eat your chips, Kitten!"

"Nyu!"

"Kitten!"

"I don't want them, dammit!"

"Eat your chips or no ice cream."

"You'd still give it to me. You wouldn't really eat it in front of me, would you?"

"Of course I would. And no cuddling either. Until every last bit is gone."

"Mew..." Roy's eyes fell to the plate, ears drooping. He didn't want to miss out on those things...but he didn't want to eat them. They were nasty..."But, Maes--!"

"They're good for you. They'll keep you from getting sick and your coat will be so shiny and smooth!"

"They're /nasty/."

"Eat--!"

Roy grumbled, watching Maes stand up and leave the room. After a moment of staring, he grinned, standing up slowly, so as not to be heard.

"Don't waste them, give them to anyone else, or hide them. Eat them, because I'll know!"

Roy hung his head. Damn Hughes for his exceptional hearing and knowing Roy inside and out. "Fine..."


	13. Experimentation

xD This idea came from Rose. I thought it was kind of funny, really. Well, this pointless little mini-fic is another HyuRoi. I've got a RoyEd coming next though! And I'm working on a Royai. xD All right then. Here we are.

_Pairing:_ HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty. Getting old, isn't it? xD)

xxxxx

He hated the thought of it, but he wanted to know. Roy seemed to like everything he gave him, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was just because that was what he wanted or not. Just to please him…

He slid further around the corner as he heard the wide yawn, a sign that his Kitten had woken up, right on time. He gave a confident smirk, watching Roy halt in the middle of the kitchen. He stared down at the strangely shaped item, looking like an elephant. It was really a dog toy, but Roy seemed to have a fascination with the strange squeaky sounds, so this was Hughes' test.

Roy kneeled down, staring at the pink color curiously, pushing on it with an inquisitive paw, falling backwards as he heard the squeak from it.

Maes had to repress the urge to laugh at it, it was awfully funny.

Roy stared at it, still startled by the sound, cautiously approaching it from a different side, batting at it, forcing the toy to slide across the floor. His eyes followed it, the male crouching down, getting into perfect pouncing stance, eyes focused on one thing. It made a sound…it was obviously something alive.

Without warning, he jumped, claws extended as he landed, taking the squeaky in his hands and flopping on his side, listening to the long squeak that made his ears fall back.

Maes ran his fingers through his hair, stepping into the doorway, watching Roy have a fight with the elephant, as if it was a threat that needed to be dealt with. Well. He knew what to entertain Roy with when he wanted to put Christmas lights up this year.


	14. Splinter

Here's the RoyEd. xD It's been a while since I last wrote one of these. They've all been HyuRoi. My fav. Pairing, as you may have been able to tell.

This was Greed's idea. She seems to spout off a lot of ideas.

_Pairings:_ RoyEd (Roy and Ed kitties. First one like this! Yay! xD)

xxxxx

"It hurts…" whined the elder Elric, staring down at his paw.

"Hm? What does?" Roy asked, looking up from his book, brow raised in an inquisitive manner.

"I think I got something stuck in it…" He answered, turning to the man whose house he was staying in. Rose was not home now, so she couldn't very well do it.

"Then get it out."

"I can't see anything."

"Then what do you want me to do about it?"

"Look!" He replied, throwing his arm out there for the Flame Alchemist to take.

Roy heaved a heavy sigh, setting his reading material aside and sliding over to Ed. His ears twitched in curiosity, narrowing his exceptional eyes to see the problem, running the pad of his 'finger' over the spot that was sensitive to him, finding a very small point sticking out, and a miniature glint. So that was where that bit of the sewing needle went…"I'll get it out." He said slowly, bearing his claws and digging into the sensitive pad of his foot.

Ed gave a small whimper, trying to stay still for the Taisa. It was rather difficult, his tail twitching in response, annoying the hell out of him, but it would feel better when he finished.

After another moment of trying to pull it out, Roy grinned, holding the tip of a needle that must have broken in the couch that they liked to play on. "There."

Ed pulled the paw to his face, licking the sore spot. "Thanks…" He muttered. No matter their plight and how stuck together he was with Roy, Ed still had an image to uphold. He could be reluctant, even with something like that.

Roy watched him for a moment before taking the paw in his own. "Does it hurt?"

Ed nodded slowly, raising a brow, curious as to what, exactly, Roy was doing.

Roy bowed his head, flicking his own sandpaper like tongue out, licking the wound himself.

Ed watched in mild fascination, tilting his head.

Pulling away, Roy's eyes flickered to Ed. "Better?"

Again, Ed nodded.

"Good, then don't bother me again." The dark-haired male jumped back upon the couch, picked up his book and resumed his reading, a rather smug smirk on his face.

Ed's cheeks puffed out, or, rather, as much as they could, before jumping on the armchair, laying down, and curling up, though not before sticking his tongue out at the Taisa. "Bastard Colonel…" He murmured.


	15. Photo

Royai! Finally. I think I only got one in. xD Anyway, this is a good pairing, I just don't have a lot of inspiration for it. xD; So, here's Royai number two.

The credit for this one goes to Yuki! Her idea /completely! I'm just putting it into words.

_Pairing:_ Royai (Roy Kitty and Hawkeye), HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy kitty)

xxxxx

"Taisa!" Riza had come so close to yelling so many times…this was the final time, the one time she could not hold herself back.

Roy peered up lazily from his reverie, resting on his paperwork. "Hn?" he asked, blinking and yawning, ebony ears twitching. Oh, no…she was going to yell at him about using his paperwork as a bed…again.

Sighting the almost frightened look as Roy tried to search for an out, Riza shook her head, lifting a bag onto her desk and pulling out a picture. "Taisa, this. Look at it." Her feet swiftly carried her to his desk, sliding the photo within view. "The one you know as Maes…he's not the real Maes Hughes."

Roy immediately became uncomfortable. As an alchemist, Roy knew what Maes really was, a homunculus but this…he didn't want to see the truth. "No." He stated bluntly.

"What? But look. This is the man you cared about. He was a father, and had a wife. He would never harm anyone."

"Maes only wants what is best for me."

"He's killing innocent people!"

"None of them are innocent! They deserved death. Maes had a reason!"

"He could hurt you. You could end up dead one day from his actions!"

Roy stood up, eyes narrowed, letting his claws out to shred the photo. "Never. Maes would never do such a thing."

"He might not, but the military—"

"This is the military's fault!" His claws had dug through the papers on his desk, going through to the oak that made the desk he worked at. "If…if they hadn't done this, you wouldn't even worry about Maes. So you can just blame this on yourselves!"

Riza took his hands, no longer caring that she wasn't being professional. Cold, harsh words were no longer working, and he seemed more focused on Maes than anything at the moment. "He is /not/ Maes. I know it wasn't fair, but stop. If you keep going on, the military will kill you, or worse yet, run more tests."

"What does it matter? You don't care. I'm clocking out…"

"Taisa! Wait—" However, Riza's words went unheard as Roy stepped from the office, in an obvious fury. She stared after him, attempting to find some solace in the fact that she had tried. They were both too stubborn. She didn't care for the homunculus, and if she had any say in the matter, he would have arranged a sealing long ago.

The gunslinger lifted the shredded remains of Roy's paperwork, making a mental note to get new forms for him tomorrow. She tried. They all had, and they all failed. Their last hope…had resulted in disappointment…"Roy Mustang…damn you."


	16. Havoc

This is the first present tense I've done. It might be a little weird, but it's cause I need sleep.

This idea came from a roleplay I was doing with a Havoc. It was actually kind of funny. Poor Havoc. No love.

* * *

Jean is not happy. Roy can tell before he even breaks into the office to confront him. His hands are steepled, elbows propped up and he's waiting for the string of curses to leave the blonde's mouth, a smirk urging the smoker on.

"Grace called a /week/ ago!" He shouts, cigarette forgotten as it fell to the floor. Still, Roy smirks, watching him with that mischevious glint in his eye.

"Yes. She did. I'm sorry, did I forget to give you the message? But she said that was all right, and asked if I was available."

"You bastard!"

Roy raises a brow, though his smirk never fades. "Shame on you, Havoc, regarding your superior officer in such a way."

Havoc isn't amused. His hands ball into fists, glaring at the man before him. He knows he shouldn't say such things, but it hadn't been the first time, nor would it be the last. He wouldn't lose to Taisa. "You keep interfering!"

Roy stands, smirk fading and hands falling to his sides. "Tell me, why do you think I do that, Havoc?"

Jean raises a brow, rather confused. He doesn't understand what he means, but he isn't given time. A sudden flash of anger flares in Roy's eyes as he backs the second Lieutenant into the nearby wall, putting his arms on either side of him. Roy wasn't as tall as Jean, but Jean didn't mind it that much.

Havoc stares into the man's eyes before him, trying to read him. Roy had always been a difficult man to read, and now as he pinned him there, Havoc had to wonder what was on his mind.

Roy leans forward, smirk returning. "You never answered my question."

Havoc shakes his head, blue eyes watching him almost expectedly. "I don't know, Taisa."

"Because/Lieutenant/..." He murmurs, reaching up with his right hand, bare of his gloves today, and he presses his lips to the other's, holding him there. Havoc didn't fight, though he did not return it. It was all a jumble, staring at the ebony locks. "You belong to me. Not those bimbos you find on the streets."

Havoc shivers, no longerresisting and pushing the Flame back. "Dammit, Taisa, I'm supposed to say that..."


	17. Wigs

The first bit came from a roleplay with Yuki, well...Maes beating someone up. xD The rest is something I came up with on whim.

No matter how hard I try, they come out longer than I intend. Ah, well. Here you are.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

Ignore typos please, I'm tired.

* * *

"What was that!" Maes growled, raising his fist once more, attempting to bring it down on the man beneath him, the now bald man cowering under the fury of the homunculus. Violet stared down into frightened blue, watching him squirm beneath him as he went to bring what would probably have been a finishing blow.

"Maes!"

Hughes lifted a lazy gaze to peer back at the one who called him, Roy standing there, shaking his head.

"Enough is enough. Don't kill him."

Maes sighed, leaning has face down, glare returning for the moment. "You're lucky. Kitten saved you this time, but I'll finish what I started." With a forceful push, Maes stood up, putting on his charming smile for Roy, though it only appeared that way to the man before him. To others, it was a scary smile, a sharp toothed one that promised death to anyone who dared do something he didn't like.

Roy sighed, shaking his head. Maes would act how he wanted, regardless of what he said. While it distrubed him, thinking about what he had been called, he should have gotten used to it. But...what disturbed him more was the appearance of Maes' victims. While he didn't care all that much that they were being beaten within an inch of their lives, it bothered him to see the results of it, and watching Maes do it was along with that.

"Are you all right?" Maes asked gently, putting an arm around the male's shoulders, seeing him pull away slightly. While it bothered him to see Roy pull away from him, especially after such a violent display, there was nothing he could do, but reach up and scratch his ears.

Roy showed little notice that he was being pet, staring at the ground. Hughes was confused, allowing his hand to drop, and followed Roy's gaze to the hairy lump on the floor. It was there when the man Hughes was beating up left. Was that...his hair? The curious kitten had wondered what had happened to it.

Roy raised a brow, pulling away from Maes and grabbing a pen from the nearby desk. He was a very curious man, so, naturally, he had to investigate. The chimera crouched down beside it, resting his left arm over his legs and reaching out with his right paw, awkwardly clutching the pen with his claws and poking it, causing it to move slightly and spooking him, falling back out of surprise.

Maes chuckled as Roy jumped up, backing up into Maes. "What is that?"

Maes didn't know. It looked like a hair piece but...not. He shrugged. "I don't know." He answered, kicking it gently with his foot. Instead of sliding away from them on the well cared for floor, it clung to Maes' boot.

Roy let out a rather amusing sound, the homunculus trying not to laugh at him for what sounded like a /squeal/ coming from him. "Don't let it eat my hair!"

Hawkeye slammed a stack of papers down on the nearby desk, lifting the hairpiece from Maes' boot in irritation. "/What/ exactly makes you think that it will eat your hair, sir?"

Roy peered around Hughes, frowning at her question. "Because...he had no hair and it's clinging to Maes' boot..."

Hawkeye sighed in exasperation. "Taisa...I know you haven't been all right in the head, but you should know about /wigs/."

Roy pulled Hughes back towards his office as he moved to strangle Riza.

"Why can't I kill her?" He whined when they had shut themselves in the office.

Roy chuckled, slipping his arms around Maes' neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. He loved to cling to him. Made the trouble of the day worth it. "When I'm Fuhrer, Maes, you can kill her as many times as you want. But I need them. Anyway..." Roy smirked, licking at the man's beard and rolling his hips forward. "You have Kitten."

Maes chuckled, growl forming deep in his throat. "Too right. I have the perfect distraction right...here." He muttered locking the door. Dammit, they were not going to be disturbed.

* * *

-cough- Suggestions near the end there. xD Just one of those moods. Anyway, that's all.


	18. Plushie Cave

xD This came from Yuki. As almost all of my HyuRoi ones do, it came from a roleplay we first started out with back in March of this year. To be honest with you, she was one of my first one on ones and the first Roy I played. Nah…I've come a long way from then.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (Nah, no modifications at all, just regular Hughes and Roy!)

* * *

Maes chuckled to himself, standing over a passed out drunken Roy, lying on the couch, drooling and snoring loudly. Maes loved watching him sleep after he had passed out, it was rather cute. But for now, they had a task to do. 

Elysia grinned up at her father with a dark look, pulling out the bag Anne; her babysitter had gotten her for a gift for behaving while they were at the market earlier that day. Since Glacier had died, Maes had divided his attention between Roy and Elysia.

Both Hughes' seemed thrilled with their new doll, Maes standing at Roy's head and Elysia at his side, whipping out different materials to paint his face, finishing it off by placing one of Elysia's small dresses over him.

Smirking widely, Hughes pulled out a camera, not bothering to turn the flash off, and took the picture that they had planned on placing in their photo album that was reserved for their little family. Roy had no idea what had happened.

The next morning, everything had been cleared up, Elysia sitting at the table eating her oatmeal, Hughes sipping his coffee while reading the paper. Both masked their giggles when there was a disgruntled cry from the living room.

On the coffee table, beside where Roy lay, in a frame was a picture…the picture that they had taken last night. "Hughes!"

"Elysia! Run! Into the Mountain Cave of the Plushies!" He cried, grabbing his girl and darting up the stairs. Another wonderful day in the Hughes' household…


	19. Trees

xD Another idea from Yuki! I just love them, they're amazing. Such a wonderful mind on her. I absolutely loved this one. It was funny how she brought it up.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (just regular Hughes and Roy)

When he got the call from Havoc, and heard that Roy needed him, he thought for sure that it was because he was sick, or had hurt himself. He was caught now, between anger from not getting his bath, and the almost overwhelming urge to laugh.

Up, about three-quarters of the way up, was Roy, clinging to a tree branch with a very curious Black Hayate next to him. He coughed to hide his amusement when he heard Roy call down for him, almost on the verge of whining. Elysia, in her father's arms, was rather confused.

"He's refusing to come down." Hawkeye said, seemingly to be more worried about her dog than Mustang.

Hughes chuckled, stepping up to the trunk. "Roy?"

"Maes!" There was relief in his voice. "Get me down!"

"Is Hawkeye's dog up there with you?"

He could hear a string of curse words float down to him. "Forget Hawkeye's dog!"

Repressing another laugh, Maes glanced back. "I'll get him. Elysia? Stay with Second Lieutenant Havoc."

The little girl nodded and watched her father climb up after Papa Roy.

Hughes came up, planting a gentle kiss on Roy's cheek before snatching up Hawkeye's dog, wondering how the hell he got up there in the first place, promising he would be right back and descended. He returned moments later, a small grin in place, standing there for a moment to run his splintered fingers over Roy's cheek. "How you got stuck up here is beyond me, but I'll take you down. Just becareful."

After some adjustments, Roy was clinging tightly to Maes' back, burying his face in Maes' neck to hide the embarrassment. Taking his first step down, Maes almost slipped, if it hadn't been his quick thinking that had saved them from falling. Roy clung tighter, which really didn't help, but Maes ignored it, clutching the branch. He'd have one hell of a time with splinters later…

Once safely on the ground, it took a few moments before Roy finally let go, legs that had wrapped around his waist dropped to the ground, though he remained close, pride forgotten.

"Papa Roy!" Elysia ran over to him, taking his free hand and swinging it. "Was it pretty? Did you see lots of birdies?"

Roy gave a weak grin, nodding slightly. "Yes, Elysia. Lots of pretty little birdies…"


	20. What's Sex?

xD Another idea from my archive, except I changed it a bit. Yuki's idea completely, after the tree incident.

* * *

The tree had been…needless to say, embarrassing. However, since Roy's dignity had been smashed to the ground the moment he had asked someone to call for Maes, he shoved it aside for clinging to his lover, holding onto Elysia as they made their way home. 

"Excuse me? Mr. Mustang!"

Roy inwardly cringed, glancing over at the reporter who had come to ruin their happy moments of Roy thanking his 'hero', and trying to figure out what exactly would be rewarded for coming. Maes, Roy and Elysia glanced at the woman, catching the pad in her hand. A reporter…

'Damn…' He hadn't escaped before they came. "What is it?" He asked, though this was not the charming voice he used for women. It was cold, void of the happy tone he had just a moment ago.

Rita stopped, flinching at it. She knew not to upset Mustang. But this was too good of a subject to pass up. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Roy remained silent, frown only deepening, not giving consent or telling her no.

Swallowing, she continued. "Is it true that you and your lover Mr. Hughes have had public sex several times? And what do you have to say to those who think your relationship is perverse and immoral?"

It was such a good thing that Elysia had no idea what was going on.

Roy looked about ready to torch the poor woman, but was reminded that Elysia was there by the squeeze on his hand. He and Hughes hadn't even had /private/ sex yet, but public? Where did people come up with this stuff? Maes pulled on his hand, trying to get him to follow.

They wanted public sex?

Roy released Elysia's hand and grabbed Maes by the collar, pulling him down and pushing the surprised spectators out of mind, pressing himself roughly against Hughes. Of course, Maes knew Elysia was standing there, and this was not something he wanted her to see. But he could feel Roy's smirk, and he wouldn't deny that it felt good…

Roy pulled away, flicking his fingers at the man taking pictures first, and then Rita's pad. "Who I have sex with is my business. If I choose some woman, your readers would be disappointed anyway. If there's a problem with who I have chosen, they can bring it up with me. I'll have a bonfire just waiting."

Turning, leaving the shocked woman behind, Maes gave a small chuckle. "Idiot."

"What? I get to stay home more. Why do you think I did it? I'll have to hide for a good while. Aren't you proud?"

Maes sighed, still grinning, wrapping an arm around Roy's shoulders. "Dumb ass."

They had fallen silent until Elysia popped the question. "Daddy? Papa? What's 'sex'?"

* * *

At the end of that scene, they ignored the reporter. No one said I couldn't change it! And Elysia didn't ask about that…she asked something else, which I think I'm going to do next. 


	21. Pups

This was something a friend of mine and I roleplayed last night. I thought it was rather funny and cute, so I decided to write it out. The credit for Wolf!Kimbley and Dog!Havoc goes to Foxx.

_Pairings_: KimbleyRoyHavoc

Was he really going to kill him? A threat to himself may have been empty but to the one he had pinned?

"Kimbley, you make yourself out to be the monster. Choose if you want me to treat you like a dog, or whatever you are." Roy took a step forward, watching the two, the Crimson Alchemist pinning his Second Lieutenant.

"Then I choose dog." Kimbley growled, hands taking up that familiar sense that he was about to activate his hands, and Havoc, scared for death, froze.

Reaching forward, Roy placed what he hoped to be a restraining hand on Kimbley's shoulder, but became a bit more fascinated than he should have with Kimbley's new ears, having saved both Crimson and Havoc from whatever terrible fates that awaited them. His fingers trailed from his shoulder into the head of hair, lightly scratching behind the man's ears, effectively making him stop and nuzzle the hand in reply.

Roy gave a small smirk, coaxing Kimbley off of Havoc, into a chair and to eat the breakfast Havoc made for the three of them. Havoc immediately got up, giving his savior a smile, thankful he hadn't died just yet.

After a few minutes of pointless discussion, Havoc tilted his head, ears twitching. "I wonder what he'd do if you scratched his stomach?"

Roy quirked a brow, it was rather interesting to find out. How many times did you have two chimera, a wolf Kimbley, and a doggy Havoc? This would be the perfect time to check this out, really. However, Kimbley wouldn't have that. "Don't even think about it, he growled.

Roy chuckled. "Shut up and eat." He replied, continuing scratching the male's ears. Crimson was at his fingertips. Simple. Easy to do. "Havoc…did you want to know? Did you want a belly rub?"

He watched Havoc flush slightly, ears falling back as Kimbley looked up from his meal briefly. "Yeah…I kind of…did."

Roy smirked. "Come on then. I'll give you one."

Kimbley snorted, about to complain, obviously. To Roy, it seemed like the Crimson Alchemist wanted all the attention to himself. "Eat, Kimbley." He chided, increasing the pressure of his strokes. Kimbley moaned in response and pulled down a little so he could concentrate on eating.

Havoc wandered over slowly, watching Roy with a bit of confusion and embarrassment. "This is kind of weird, Chief." He muttered.

Roy reached out with his other hand, fingers feathering over the man's stomach to get a feel of it. "What's so weird about it? You like it, right? Besides, it's just the three of us, and Kimbley's sure getting a kick out of it. Enjoy it, Havoc."

"Y-yeah…" He shivered in his response, inching a bit closer to the touch.

Roy grinned in triumph, fingers evening out in strokes and how much pressure was applied, quickening their pace just a bit. The expressions on their faces were hilarious, euphoric. To see Lieutenant Havoc and Major Kimbley mere pups beneath his simple touch was…rather gratifying. After a few more minutes of scratching, Roy pulled away, deciding that he would be able to use this more later.

The audible whines from the two allowed him to chuckle again. "Now that we're all relaxed, we'll have a bit easier day, hmn?"

Kimbley sat back in his chair, frowning. "That…was embarrassing. Don't tell anyone about that Flame."

Roy smirked, closing his eyes and backing out of the room slowly. "I'll keep it in my back pocket for a rainy day, Kimbley." He replied. This was going well. He had their weaknesses now; he could force them to get along. And other than that, they were his pups now. Damn the military to hell if they wanted to try and take them.


	22. Bad Gamble

This was something that randomly popped into my head. More of a cast party, type thing and follows no real timeline.

_Pairings_: RoyEd, ArcherKimbley, HavocHawkeye

* * *

He _lost_. How the hell could he allow himself to lose to that kind of bet?!

"Hey, Colonel Bastard! Come show us how pretty you look!" Ed's golden honey eyes gleamed brightly as he stared at the restroom door, blocking out the sight of the one behind it.

"Go to hell, Fullmetal!" The man snapped, sharp clicks sounding on the other side of the door.

Ed snorted, trying to hide the laughs from Roy, who undoubtedly still heard them. His arms crossed, looking rather smug. "The deal was that you had to wear that if Havoc got a date before the ball. You're my date. I don't want to be late. Come on out."

Havoc, Hawkeye, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Hughes all stood around, awaiting their commander. It really had been a cheating type of thing, Ed telling Hawkeye about the bet, and the woman volunteering her night to go with Havoc.

"Sir, if you don't come out, I'll shoot the lock." Hawkeye stated, pulling out a gun strapped to her thigh.

Roy stiffened, grumbling something before unlocking the door and inching out, glancing around at the spectators with bright red cheeks, Hughes never wasting a chance to take as many pictures as he could.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Came Armstrong's strong voice, booming around as he clapped his hands on Hughes' and Havoc's shoulders. "It's the wedding dress that has been passed down through my family for generations! Look at the way it shines in the lights!"

Roy glowered, pride already dead and buried. "I'm going to kill you all."

"Nice look, Mustang." Archer commented as he strode past, Kimbley raising a curious brow as he followed behind him.

Roy's gloves had been replaced with longer ones, that went up just past his elbow, the weeding dress a sleeveless one, and long, flowing to the ground. How the hell the found a dress to fit them, he didn't know. At least, until Armstrong announced it came from his family. Apparently, his mother was a rather tall and masculine woman herself. "Why a wedding dress? I'm sure your mother has other…female attire that would have been more appropriate."

"It's not as humiliating unless it was a wedding dress, Roy. After all, you're playing a rather important role. You're going to try to woo the Fuhrer." Ed replied with a smug smirk.

"What?!"

"It's a part of the deal, Mustang. And don't forget to smile." Ed said, taking Roy's arm with his automail hand.

"Remind me to never gamble with you all ever again…"

* * *

-cough- Yes, I do know that Armstrong's mother is bigger than Roy. Hush and go along with it. I needed some way to get him in one. xD 


	23. Age

This is something Yuki and I did a while back. I think it's cute. xD And it's very true.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy (no modifications! Whoo!)

* * *

Lying in bed. That was what they mostly did, since his birth, but he didn't mind. He had him all to himself, watching the man who brought him into this world sleep beside him, holding onto his hand.

Hughes smirked, reaching over with his other hand to run it through the soft, silky locks of his little alchemist, getting a small smile from the sleeping man. After a moment, his fingers halted, excellent eyes catching sight of something that looked so out of place among the raven locks of hair. A single strand of silver…

"Hey Roy…" He prodded gently, smirk falling into a frown. When Roy didn't answer, he plucked the hair, getting a start from the other.

Roy reached up rubbing the spot and repressing a glare. Since Hughes had been reborn, it wasn't a smart idea to anger him. He had a very short fuse, a lot shorter than even Edward Elric at times. "Huhn…? Hughes? What did you do that for?"

Hughes grinned at the almost whining sound in Mustang's voice. "What's this?" He asked after a moment, showing the strand to Roy. He saw no cause for concern to be awakened because of it.

He sighed softly, sitting up. "I suppose it's a gray hair, Maes."

"What's it doing on your head?"

Roy quirked a brow. "Maes, it's normal."

"Why?"

At the unrelenting questions, Roy chuckled, standing up from the bed and moving over towards the mirror in his room. "Humans age, Maes. I'm in my thirties, and stress really hasn't aided my luck with aging. I think I would look more distinguished with a combination."

Maes frowned deeply. The thought of Roy aging didn't appeal to him. The older people got, the closer they were to death. He wasn't going to lose his precious thing. He followed Roy over, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Roy's shoulder, staring at their reflections. "So this is a sign of aging?"

Roy nodded, reaching back to run his fingers through Maes' hair. "I will grow old and die, while you'll remain forever in this state" He chuckled again. "You've got it nice."

"You won't."

Roy glanced in the direction of Maes' reflection. "What was that?"

"I won't let you get old. I'll find a way."

Roy sighed, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "Yes, Maes…" While he would have loved to agree with Maes, he knew it just wasn't possible. But…he'd let him dream. Dreaming…even for a homunculus…was good for a while.


	24. Mask

I was reading a HyuRoi Ishbal fic called _Ashes and Flames_ by D. M. Evans. I found it rather good, which inspired this idea. And, of course, as usual…there's an element of Yuki in here too. xD

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (whoo, just Major and Lieutenant Colonel)

NOTE: manga-verse

* * *

"How do you do it?"

Yellow green eyes lifted from the bottle at his lips, glancing over at the bed briefly where his friend sat, leaning against the headboard of his bed, perfect for their little 'games'. Taking a swig, delaying his own response, he pulled the bottle away and watched him carefully. "Do what, Roy?"

His friend sighed, obsidian eyes lifting from the empty bottle he held onto towards the glasses wearing man. This was their ritual, at least twice a week. Hughes would forget he had a girlfriend, and Roy would forget the women of Central, and allow themselves to become one for that brief moment in time. But tonight…Ishbal was all he could think of. "How do you smile and seem so happy…after all that we did?"

Yes, he knew this was coming. There had been yet another mention of the war earlier that day, in which Roy was again, recognized as a hero. The war was a harsh one, but that was in the past…where he wanted to keep it. Maes frowned, setting the bottle of beer on the desk beside him. "Why do you think I do?"

"Because you didn't kill as many…because you weren't out there killing with a simple snap of your fingers like some freak. 'Alchemists, be thou for the people', where the hell has that motto gotten us, but this hell…"

"That's not it at all Roy." Maes stood from the chair, sitting down on the edge of the bed, bringing his legs up and resting his head in Roy's lap, ignoring the bottle that pressed against the top of his head. "I smile…I'm happy, because it's all I can do."

Roy stared down at him, setting the empty bottle beside him, hands moving to roam through the raven locks on his friend's head. "What do you mean?"

Maes gave a small grin. "It hurts, Roy…it kills every time I think about it. Each expression of each man I killed is burned into my memory. I shot people, and when I couldn't fire, I had to get up close. I had to watch them die; watch their blood soak into my hands. I smile…to hide the pain."

Roy hadn't thought of how Maes would be. He was right. While Roy seen most of his victims after the fact, Maes had to see his up a bit closer. He never thought…he was so caught up in his own pain, grief, wallowing in his sorrow, he had forgotten to think about others who seemed to be afflicted by the horrors of the war. "A mask…"

"None of us thought it would be taken to that extent. But now, we have to move on, right? I do…sometimes get upset. I even cry over it, like you do. But, Roy…if you let it eat away at you, you won't accomplish anything! You have to do this so we can get you to the top. Wear the mask during the day. Come home, express your pain. Live. I won't let you go before me, bastard."

Roy grinned, cupping Maes' head in his hands, pulling him up to meet him halfway, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. "You're right. I admire your strength, Maes."

The Major smirked. "Of course you do/Lieutenant Colonel/. You say it all the time. Besides, you better appreciate it. By the time I'm done here, my ears are ringing."

Roy shot him an indignant glare, reaching for another beer. "Shut up." Maes chuckled, sitting up and grabbing another himself. "Yes, sir."


	25. Hand

Eh, this just randomly popped into my head. Roy's POV, o' course.

_Pairings_: None really.

* * *

I hadn't known what to say. It was all too sudden, really. I never expected her to come out of the blue and ask me to be the man to hand her away, as her father once was supposed to. He was gone now, Hughes was just a pile of bones in a box undergorund. So...I accepted it. I owed it to her and her mother. How old was I now? She was twenty-two...And she had turned four, shortly before you died. God, I'm fourty-seven years old, Hughes. An ols man in many eyes, but still a strong one.

I would always be there for your family, I promised you that the day they laid you in the ground. It might have been from afar, but I have watched them. I kept my word to you. It was the only one I was able to keep.

Look at her Hughes. She's gorgeous. Your daughter has grown into a fine woman. A beautiful girl. If my heart did not belong to another, I would have taken that hand long ago. But, then you'd probably strike me down, wouldn't you? A goddess, I see, just like her mother, who sits there proudly, holding Maes, your grandson.

How long did it take for her to realize you weren't coming back? I think she still waits for you. Glacier still waits for you Maes. We want you here, with us. But, you are in spirit, I suppose.

The steps down the aisle toward her groom are slow, steady. Even I, who feel like you should be doing this instead of me, am calm, waiting for the day to end. I am proud. Elysia was not my daughter, but she was as good as, as you often knew. Whatever she or Glacier needed, I would try and provide.

I take her hands at the end, and she kisses my cheek. "Thank you, Papa Roy. I appreciate it."

Papa...

I hope you're watching Hughes. Watching me hand away the girl you were meant to, you bastard...


	26. Story

This came from an adorable picture that I found on Photobucket where Kitty!Roy is sitting in Ed's lap while Ed is reading a book. I think it's a cute picture. xD

_Pairings_: HyuRoi, some RoyEd

* * *

He liked him coming over. He liked being watched by the younger man. He would sneak him fish, and read him such wonderful stories. However, Maes didn't seem to want to let him see him anymore. He didn't like Ed for Ed, he liked him for the company he provided. Roy didn't go out anymore, and being around Maes all the time took its toll.

"No, Roy, end of discussion. I don't want him around you anymore." Maes stated rather coldly to the small one on the couch, running a hand through his hair. He wouldn't share his Kitten, not with anyone.

Roy stared up at him, clinging to the tattered bunny Maes had saved from a distant relatives attic. He said nothing, just continued with that pleading look that Maes always fell for eventually. However, this time, it didn't seem Maes would give him the luxury of getting away with it. "I don't like him, Roy. He's an alchemist. What if he tries to split you? He knows what I am. He'll tear us apart."

Roy's ears fell, fear flashing in his eyes briefly. No...he didn't want that, and while generally, the fact of alchemists scared him, especially the fact that he was one of them, Ed seemed to be a lot better than before, not that he could recall much from that time. "The...others." He pointed out quietly, referring to the others that had escaped with them.

"They'll be fine for another day or two. Why don't you go lay down? You look tired."

Maes was just trying to put it gently that he was not going to talk about it anymore and Roy should get some sleep so he kept his strength up. Trudging dejectedly into their bedroom, Roy laid down on the bed, cuddling the bunny and the pillow. He heard the phone ring, and Maes mumbling something, but his sudden drowzy state didn't let him hear much.

When he awoke, the scent of fish wafted through the air, pulling the chimera from his perch and towards the kitchen, spotting the familiar braid he liked to play with. Maes...had given in to letting Ed come for a few hours. He repressed a grin, walking over and clinging to the blonde's leg, for the first time in seven weeks, allowing the bunny to fall from his grasp.

Ed blinked, turning his gaze down to him. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Roy shook his head, a small purr leaving him. An almost nightmare in the waking world, where he would get to see him again, but he wouldn't say that aloud for now. "Back..."

Ed was still not comfortable, seeing the Taisa like this, but he wouldn't let it show anymore. He probably had enough of that. "Yeah, I said I would, didn't I? Look, I brought you some fish, and another story to read. Then you can have some milk and a nap if you want." Babysitting him was probably the easiest thing he had done, putting up with the man all these years.

Ed set the plate of fish aside on the couch, grabbing the book Aru gave him to read to the other. Roy climbed up into Ed's lap, peering at the pages like some child would, urging him to read on. Ed gave a grin, pushing down on Roy's head. "I can't see over those ears of yours. Lay down."

Roy complied, stealing a pice of fish , still watching the book. Listening to Ed's words was about the same thing as laying with Maes, cuddling. They were gentle activities that brought him joy. Soothed the pain away, and allowed him to delve deep into the land of that story and forget his problems. He'd give anything be able to dream like that forever...


	27. Rummies

xD Rummies are an invention that I came up with with the help of Greed, Riza, and Rose. I don't know if they exist, but these do. xD

Written for Ryopon. xD I'll find that idea that I really wanted to write for you /one/ of these days.

_Pairings_: None

* * *

Twitch. Two, black, furry little ears popped up over the edge, followed by a full head of the same colored raven locks, a pale forehead and two obsidian eyes. they searched the office carefully, willing someone to walk through the door so he could scare them away and send the word that he didn't want to be bothered.

However, no one came in, and the ten minutes he spent, kneeled down and staring at the door were utterly wasted. But, it proved that no one was going to bug him just yet, so he settled back in, under his desk, having already cleared the paperwork, against his will. Now he had some time alone. Pulling out a bag that Fuery delivered, pulling out a chocolate. These weren't ordinary gum drop shaped choclates though. These held inside them...rum. How they got it in there, he wouldn't bother to know.

He popped it in his mouth, letting it melt and feeling the wonderful taste troll over his tongue, swallowing the contents as they came. It was such a wonderfully feeling. The second, third, fourth...all went down smooth. However, it had taken about fifteen minutes since he ate the first, and now, he wasn't feeling so well. The fifth fell from his mouth as he lurched forward, the alcohol and chocolate in his system not agreeing to the new arrangement.

"Taisa. You're -- " Hawkeye paused at the doorway, looking around. Really...where had he run off to now?

But she wasn't given time to wonder that, as Roy shot out from under his desk and literally bowled her over to get out of there. 'Note to self: Chocolate...not good.'

* * *

Cats, well, animals period, should not have chocolate. Really, it could kill them. However, since Roy's part human, chocolate probably wouldn't kill him, but make him ill. 


	28. Guide

I stole a part of this from a roleplay with Rose back when...I still had the ability to do so well. Sadly, I haven't been much in the great ideas of it. So credit goes to Rose, as do Kari and Rose.

_Pairings_: none

* * *

I watch her run and play...watch her grow up without you. She's fifteen today, Kari. Where are you? Unfortunately, I fear she may have to grow up without me as well. I have to do it...I must kill him. He took Hughes, he manipulated innocent people. He will take Rose from me as well, if I don't protect her.

"Taisa! Come join us!" I offered her a small grin, waving my hand. I didn't like swimming that much. Remember that time you had to save me because I was so foolish? I never did thank you for that. I'm alive because of you and your friends.

I promise to take care of her. She has all she needs. Now...it's time for her to find someone else to trust in. I'm...even thinking about asking Edward for help. At least I knew that he would care for her, no matter how much I despise it.

"Rose! Come on. I still haven't shown you your surprise yet."

Those blue eyes peered at me, and for a moment, I couldn't believe the resemblence. "Surprise, Taisa?"

"Happy Birthday, Rose. Come on."

Kari...guide my flames...

* * *

Whoo! A short one! Finally! 


	29. Sorry

This is kind of like a continuation from Guide. Something random that popped into my head, sick and tired of writing pairings. Besides, it's helping me come up with Rose's Christmas!

_Pairings_: Hint at EdRose

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"Please, Rose, he's resting." Fuery pleaded with the woman, but she was not willing to listen.

"He...he went off to get himself killed! Without even telling me! He could have died! Fuery, I have to see him! Ed's gone, I won't -- "

"Rose, you must keep it down." Riza Hawkeye's bore down on her, a disapproving frown in place. "You can go in, but please be quiet. His wounds are fresh, and he's not awake."

Rose took a deep breath, nodding slowly, the gunslinger opening the door. Inside, there was his limp form, resting cozily beneath the sheets. He seemed so comfortable there, but she could tell he was in pain by once glance at his face. "Taisa..."

He gave no response, a faint circle, one he must have drawn on his hand, still visible. It must have been all that he had to use against the Fuhrer. And if this was how he turned out...the Fuhrer was a homunculus, like his letter said. "Look at you! You had to go alone...?" She sat down in the chair beside him, Hawkeye's chair, noticing Black Hayate laying not far away. The stupid man...

"Rose..." He said softly, peering around the bulky bandages covering his eye.

"I..." She paused. She wanted to yell at him, she didn't want to apologize for waking him up. He shouldn't have done something so stupid! "Did I wake you?"

He gave a small grin. "You frightened Fuery, I'm sure. I'm fine, Rose."

"Don't...don't you think I went through enough hell?!"

Roy fell silent, his grin vanishing. "I'm sorry Rose."

"You couldn't...you couldn't do it the right way?"

"I didn't do it for the promotion, Rose. I did it for Hughes and to protect everyone...I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rose hugged him tightly, not knowing the extent of his wounds. She was not going to lose anyone else. Ed had disappeared before she could tell him how she felt, her family was gone...no, Taisa was not leaving her too!

Roy winced, but, as he thought before, he deserved any and all pain that he got. He refused to allow her to pull away, grip weak but effective. "Kari was watching over me, Rose. I'm not going to die so easily...I'm sorry..."

"Fool! Damn fools! Both of you!"

Mustang sighed. Yes...he knew that. It was about time that the fools paid their dues. "I'm sorry, Rose..." He couldn't say it enough. He, and he was sure Edward, were both sorry for it...


	30. Waiting

This is something I got from rereading Yuki's fics. Gotta luff em! In the one I got this from, Maes sends letters to Roy in Ishbal, with no response until Roy finally states after so much waiting, that he's coming home. A small three worded letter, but effective. Brilliant. That's my second favorite out of all of them.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (right after Ishbal, anime)

* * *

I stand there...watching them pile off of the train. I don't know what to think. I sent you letters, but not one came back. Had you died? You had no surviving family, none that you kept in contact. No one would tell me how you were, no matter how many times I asked. I just wanted you home.

Had the war changed you? Did you hate me? Why was the post so quiet...when you could have simply said you no longer wished to see me, to talk to me? I was scared for you, Roy.

The last of the soldiers seemed to pile off the train. But still, there was no sign of you. That was the last of the soldiers, all State Alchemists...so...you were gone. And no one seemed to have the guts to tell me...

However, there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked into that face, that sunken in face, the dark eyes...it wasn't you. The war had taken you, Roy. I gave you a half-hearted grin, and you returned it. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't want to tell you about it in a letter. I wanted to share it with you, because I knew I would live through it."

My smile could only widen. "Fine then. I'll buy you as many drinks as you want Roy! Tell me everything."

And there was your strong hand in mine...and everything was right again.


	31. Birthday Bonding

Don't mind the length or errors. It's five in the morning here. xD I wrote this for Rose so she would tell me about her drabble idea. Horrible and quick, but I had to get it up. xD

* * *

Rose gave a subtle smirk, the trademark smirk that was most precious to her family. It was no an attainable skill, you had to be born with the finese of a Mustang, and she was the niece of a very famous one, her Uncle, Roy Mustang. She turned away from the lake with that same smirk, hands behind her back as she watched the man stare across the river, in a daze. His handsome deep, dark blue eyes closed as the wind bega to blow. It was a very important day. It was her job to keep him busy, while Hawkeye prepared for his thirtieth birthday gathering. 

"Taisa, something wrong?" She asked carefully. Whenever he was in thought, you didn't want to disturb him.

It took a moment, but his eyes opened and gaze fell to her. "No. I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

Rose nearly gaped. If she didn't have to keep it secret, she probably would have hit him. It was one thing to forget Havoc's birthday, or even hers, but his own? "Maybe the papers back in the office?" She offered.

He frowned in thought but soon shook his head. "No, it's not that..."

She sighed. He didn't look very happy. He was supposed to be happy today...

"About last night..."

Rose bit her lip, turning away. "I know...you didn't mean it."

"I could have hurt you. If it...makes you feel any better, I had Hawkeye dispatch all of the bottles I had stashed around. It used to be a nice get away from life...but now it's threatening to take it from me. I won't just quit, like that, but now it's a hassle to get it."

Rose blinked, a small smile coming to her lips. It was an effort...he was trying. "Thank you, Taisa..."

Roy snorted softly. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you were able to get Havoc over so quickly. I would have never have done that if Hughes..." He sighed. The man was gone...he had spent quite a bit of time at the grave site today, almost as if he had to. Today was a special occassion...but what?

"Taisa, come on." Rose took his hand, offering him a mischievious smile. Another infamous look within the Mustang Clan. Roy quirked a brow, but followed after her, noting that she looked nice while he was dressed in his usual uniform garb. Well, damn, wasn't he the spiffed up man?

She stopped soon enough, warning him to close his eyes, and if he opened them before hand, she would kick his ass. Roy chuckled in response, following her orders with a 'Yes, ma'am.' in reply. He closed his eyes, smirk still in place. "What is this Rose?"

Rose merely giggled, though, she refused to ever say that, since she didn't do anything as undignified as gggling but nodded. "All right, Taisa, you can open them."

Roy pulled his hand away, peering around, a small grin pulling at his lips. "I forgot..."

Rose smirked, giving him a hug. Riza and the others stood behind her, the necessary celebratory things at their disposal. "Happy Birthday, Taisa."


	32. Dates

This was something I wrote real quick while looking over a past roleplay with Rose, in which, Roy forgot her birthday. Roy just seems like the kind of guy, especially after Hughes' death, to focus on something else and forget everything else.

Hawkeye, for those who've not read the manga, is Roy's alchemy teacher. Riza's father.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi, RoyEd

* * *

Roy Mustang was horrible with dates. He couldn't remember his own birthday to save his life, however there were three very important dates that would never leave his mind, and he always kept them written down so he wouldn't. Unfortunately, these were dates he could never forget, even in all his time up there. Four years and nothing had changed.

The first one was his sensei's death. Hawkeye had been a man to stick to his own ideals, and he was a very good man upon his death, always looking out for Roy, as he would his daughter. Too good of a man, but he had to go. He spent his life regretting the mistakes of the world, and never leaving his study. Luckily, he had taught Roy more than he would realize.

...number two...was Hughes death. He had died while he was not around. He should have been there to protect him...but it was all over. Maes was now dead.

The final date that he could never forget. How could he? Ed's death. The blonde died when he went over on the other side. Roy still waited for him. It was about all he could do. He had...no choice. It kept him alive and sane.

In his hand, he held three roses. Beautiful flowers. Two red and one white. He had placed the white one off at Hawkeye's grave, muttering a small thank you for revealing his secrets and being the father he never really had or could confide in. He was a good man, no matter how bitter he seemed.

The second stop was at the man's grave who made him to what he was today. He laid one of the red roses in his hand on the grave, grinning. A forbidden love...but that still didn't mean he wouldn't love him any less. Hughes was the best man out there, living or dead.

Turning and walking towards the final stop, he gently placed the last rose on the last tombstone. Maes was his first. Ed was his last, as far as he was concerned. The women in between were just there to get his stress out between lovers. No more. He wouldn't let himself be hurt anymore. "Take care...all of you."

Turning on his heel, single eye closing, Roy decided one thing. He could never come back. Should he...it would mean facing their deaths, and the fact that he had feelings for someone else. Roy Mustang was tired of being hurt. He'd die in that icy prison, he promised that to himself.

And that was exactly how it ended...


	33. Loving

This was Greed's fault. xD Except...Ed was a bit bolder in this one. Didn't like how it came out, but...eh.

_Pairings_: RoyEd

* * *

It was a common ritual, they noticed, the four of them spying on the two in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, listening to their conversations. At first, it was to listen in, and make sure Roy didn't kill Ed for flirting with his niece, but it turned out that it seemed to hold something much deeper than any of them realized. Roy had grown lonely, even with the young woman living under his roof. Rose couldn't give him what he lost when Hughes died.

"Love you too, Colonel Bastard." Ed said with a slight grin. He was surprised he had said it at first, but it was a little late to take it back. It was...how he felt.

Roy's gaze turned cold. "What was that?"

Ed stared at him curiously, frowning. "Nothing..."

Roy turned in his chair, gaze sweeping over the window. "Those words should be used with caution, Ed. Love is a commitment. I don't love anyone except my work..."

Ed sat up, staring at the man and almost immediately catching the sad glint before it was replaced by the cold glimpse. "Mustang...I don't get what the problem is, I'm sure you've said it to plenty of your girlfriends."

Roy lowered his head, eyes closing. "No. Never. I've said it to my sister. And perhaps one more person. I won't say them again."

Ed raised a brow. "Who else did you say it to?"

Roy snorted. "Did you have a reason for prying into my life?"

"I was just curious..."

Roy lifted a pen, returning to his work. Ed got the hint, standing up with the same frown in place. He bowed, turned towards thedoor and started to leave, when Mustang spoke up again. "It was Hughes...Ed. But...he had a family. He couldn't say it back without it meaning something, because of his wife."

Ed turned back, noting that Roy didn't even look up as he explained it, the pen sliding across the sheet he had focused on. It didn't even sound like he would worry about it...like it was nothing.

"That's why?" He gave a small grin. The many times Roy called him a child, to be honest the man twice his age looked like one. "You're stupid, Roy." He marched over to the desk, reached out with his automail hand and lifted Roy's chin. "Stop being an idiot and grow up." He leaned forward, gave him a quick kiss and scurried away, a wide grin on his face.

Fuery, Havoc, Falman and Breda learned that spying on the Playboy of Central and his flings was never something they wanted to be in on again...


	34. Lusting

I finally did it! It was an uncreative way, but I finally did it! Whoo! xD Don't mind me...Greed and Rose will know what I mean.

This was kind of...bugging me. I had no way to do it, and everytime I came up with something, it just went flat. But it works! And I like how this one turned out.

NOTE: Do note that these are not the /original/ sins.

_Pairings_: RoyEd (Lust!Roy and Dead!Ed xD Whoo)

DEDICATION: Tensuha, I had a wonderful time today. xD Don't try and sing spanish when you only know three words though.

* * *

His touch was gentle. Easy. Much like he remembered. Those gentle hands stroking, feeling his body, sparking the flame that only one man could sprout from those beautiful, well practiced hands. Strong, fire kissed hands. The sent of smoke and his faint musk hung on his body, even after all the time he had been gone. But there was another perfume mixed in, and he did not wish to think about his lover with someone else.

But...the bliss soon ended and the fire turned extremely painful. Golden eyes stared up into the violet ones that had just been revealed, a deadly smirk twisting his lips. One long finger had gone through the blonde's chest, the smirk only growing as he peered down at the victim.

"W...why?" The blonde gasped out, feeling the warm blood flowing from the wound, blood coming out in pumps as his heart beat. Much too deep...much too late to do anything for it. The blonde just knew that his lover was not what he thought he was...

"Because/Ed/." The man sneered, leaning down to lick the other's lips. "No one would kill their lover, right? I had to prove...that you were an obstacle." He sat up with a small frown. "I don't want to love you. There's a grand difference between love...and lust. I am not made to love, Ed. I had to confirm...that I am not human. Lust. I /lusted/ after your body. I did not care what happened to you."

"R...R...Roy -- !"

"Sleep now. I'll see you again." The dark haired male rolled off of the bed, casting a final glance at the dimmed eyes before leaving him to die. His goal was done. The last of his attachments was dead. He had nothing holding him back now. Mustering a weak, triumphant smile, slipping into the dark shadows, Edward Elric gone...but not forgotten from his mind. At least...they would have their new Pride, and their Envy would have no more problems. He had been sent to end it. Two birds with one stone. The night couldn't get better if he had Greed, Wrath, Envy or Sloth...perhaps even Gluttony visit his bed...

* * *

Lust -- Roy  
Envy -- Aru  
Sloth -- Havoc  
Wrath -- Riza  
Greed -- Maes  
Gluttony -- Armstrong (Inside joke with Tensuha) 


	35. GoodBye R

Whoo! Finally some short ones. Gah, I got in a confrontation with a friend earlier, and I love episode forty-eight, so this was born. You remember the scene, I hope. The sunset?

_Pairings_: HyuRoi, RoyEd.

* * *

Like selfish children, we tossed aside what the adults fed us to take our own paths. I threw aside all of my dreams, to love someone, to become Fuhrer, to admit how I really felt, even after the love I had for Hughes had been denied by death and tossed aside...

You were going to find the leader of the homunculi. I knew you'd die.

I was going to face the Fuhrer, unprepared. Whether I survived or not against him did not matter, I was to die should I have lived long enough for the trial.

We'd die. But...that didn't matter. As long as you saved Aru, and as long as I stopped the tyranny brought on by Bradley, and avenged Hughes...that was all it was about. As long as we finished what mattered most, our deaths would have meaning.

Good luck, Ed. I won't be able to go where you will be, but...I'm sure you and Hughes will be fine without me there.


	36. Goodbye E

This one is Ed's POV, obviously. This is like a second version from the first, like a rewrite from Ed's point of view.

_Pairings:_ RoyEd, HyuRoi

* * *

Like selfish children, we tossed aside what the adults fed us to take our own paths. I threw aside all of my dreams, to love someone, to become Fuhrer, to admit how I really felt, even after the love I had for Hughes had been denied by death and tossed aside...

I was going to face the leader of the homunculi...to save Aru. My brother needed me, though I knew you needed me...just as much.

You were going to avenge Hughes. To make Bradley pay, even at the expense of your hard earned career. I never did ask you what your goals were for, why you strived so hard for that position, but it doesn't matter. You've thrown it away, and perhaps...I'll never know.

You've suffered a lot. I have too. Maybe God will smile upon us, despite our sins, will let you see Hughes at the end of our road. You deserve one last moment with him...


	37. Childhood Friends

This is so Greed's fault. xD We were just doing a random Roy and Ed thing when it came up. Okay, so I asked Roy's questions but still.

Kari belongs to Rose. Octy is from powerpuff girls (please don't ask, blame Rose and Greed for that one).

_Pairings_: RoyEd, some HyuRoi.

* * *

The two of them sat in the office alone, Ed just waking from a nap.

"Who is Octy from, anyway?"

Ed lifted the purple octopus in front of him, staring at it curiously, making sure the hat did not move, though it was connected to the plushies head by thread. "My mother. I found him in my suitcase."

Roy nodded, watching Ed uncharacteristically horde the doll. "She must have been a good woman."

Ed nodded, a sad glint in his eye.

"And Potato? Who gave him to you?"

"Mom. But I was a lot younger."

Roy nodded again, not finding anything to say. He didn't know. Perhaps Ed thought it was cute, and just needed to see. Roy walked over to his desk, doodling on his paperwork once more.

"What's this doing here?" He asked after a moment, the blonde lifting a tattered bunny.

Roy hid a blush, focusing on his drawing. "I thought you might want it...so I left him there."

Ed raised a brow, watching the proud Colonel before hugging him.

Roy looked up, hid a grin and turned back to the work at hand. "Don't grow attached, I want him back."

"Right." Ed agreed. He hugged Mr. Bunny again, staring down at the floppy ears. "Who gave this to you?"

Roy looked up a small, sad, but fond smile in place. "My sister...took Hughes shopping, with her own allowance for my fifth birthday. She was about fourteen then. Hughes picked it out, she said, but by the time the day arrived, Hughes' mother was sick and in the hospital, so he was at her bedside. He couldn't come, but Kari wanted me to know that it was his idea...So I took it, and clung to it all these years, a gift from the two of them. Unfortunately, Maes' mother died shortly after his birthday, and he wasn't all that well himself. Mr. Bunny seemed to be our saving Grace."

Ed listening, not expecting such a long explanation, but sort of...appreciating it all the same. He knew next to nothing about his lover, just that he was a pompous jerk in the office, and a tender, beautiful god in bed. Two different sides that collided when no one, not even Ed was looking...until that moment. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Roy chuckled, pushing up from his seat and leaving his drawings there. A girl...and two boys, stick figures, all having a hand on the bunny, with a young blonde on the floor in front of them, holding an octopus and a cat. Roy Mustang could get /creative/.


	38. Chibi

A short but adorable one. xD I kind of liked this one.

This is Yuki's idea. We did a roleplay a while back with HawkeyeHughes, where Maes was a little chibi and she was taking care of him.

_Pairings_: HyuRoi

* * *

He falls.

The man looks back with a stoic frown, staring at the boy wearing an alchemically modified military uniform, struggling with his short, stubby legs to keep up with the man.

The young boy threatens to cry, his mind, one of an adult, tells him not to, but his instincts begin to take over.

The dark eyed man gives a small grin, turns back, and scoops the boy in his arms. "Hush, now. It's just a scrape. I'll fix it when we get home."

The small boy peered up at him through the glasses, peering around the antenna of hair that hung out from his face, nodding and smiling. "Thanks, Roy."

Roy says nothing in reply. It's already clear. No matter how Maes looks, he is still his, nothing will change that.


	39. His

Finally! An actual drabble. Short, sweet, and to the point. This came from a roleplay Yuki and I started, but it never got anywhere. Think I lost the net. Anyway, here it is. Ebil!Roy!

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy)

* * *

There was a confident air as he stared at the homunculus in his bed. It was his own creation, and he would revel in it in. His own beauty, made by his own hands. Sculpted with his expertise in alchemy, his strength, and now, the man that he had lost was back. There was only one thing left to complete. Kill everything that would remind his precious homunculus of what he once had.

Glacier and Elysia Hughes had to be...eliminated.


	40. Chibi Roy

The whole Chibi thing I think came from Greed. xD So, I decided to do a series. I may do more. First up, Roy.

_Pairings_: RoyEd (kinda)

* * *

Golden eyes stared down at the young boy before him, sighing lightly. Rose had left him there to take care of the small Mustang while she went out, looking for a way to restore the 'elder' Mustang's age.

"Ed!" He said gleefully, climbing up into the blonde's lap with a wide grin, deep blue eyes an black hair shining in the afternoon sun. "Ed! Weed Bunny, Potato, and Octy and me a stowy!" He begged, looking up with rather expressive eyes for the once renowned Flame Alchemist.

Ed grinned, not one to say just how cute something was, no matter that it was staring him right in the face. "All right. Sit here." Fullmetal said, shifting his position on the floor and taking the book from the boy settling in with the three stuffed animals. It wasn't long before the book was done, and Roy had left and come back, carrying a large stack of books. Ed winced, taking the books from him before Roy gave him those eyes...

By the time Ed had gotten half way through the last book, his eyes fell, little guy sleeping in his lap, sitting up and leaned back. Ed grinned, closing the book slowly and settling back, ready for a nap himself. An hour of babysitting little Mustang and he was ready to call it a day.


	41. Chibi Ed

This came from Greed. Chibi!Ed is so cute.

_Pairings_: RoyEd (kinda)

* * *

Roy tapped his chin. Cooking for a mini-Ed was difficult. Sure, he was confident he was justr as difficult when he had been...smaller, just a week ago, but it couldn't be helped. "Ed...Milk is all I have."

"Nu!" The small blonde protested, shaking his head. "ICKY!"

Roy sighed. "Not even if I gave it to you in the sippy cup that Rose bought for you?"

"Miwk bad!"

Roy sighed again, reaching up into the cupboard and grabbing Rose's stash of chocolate. She would kill him later on, but...he really had no choice. Retrievign his gloves, the Flame melted the chocolate in a pan and cooled it, pouring it in Ed's milk and stirring it. Of course, the process took a while, and Ed was beginning to fidget, but settled down when he stared at the brown milk before him. "Take a sip."

Ed glowered. "It miwk."

"It's good. Got lots of chocolate. You won't even taste the milk."

Ed snatched up the cup and left for the couch, taking a sip from it before gulping down the very sweet contents. Done and full from drinking it so quickly, he lay there, rubbing his stomach. Roy stood at the far end, grinning at Ed. "Did you fill yourself?"

Ed nodded contently, setting the cup on the floor. "Mmm. Nummy. Can I have some waiter?"

Roy chuckled, stepping around and kneeling on the couch in front of him. "Of course. We'll have to go to the market and get some more chocolate though." He replied, hovering over him. Ed blinked up in confusion, fidgetting again, mostly because of a tummy ache. The man sighed softly, knowing it w as a bad idea, but it was too late to take it back. Dipping his head down, he nudged the shirt up, pressing his lips againt the soft area and blowing, recieving giggles from the adorable little blonde.

"Nyu! Woy! Stop!" He cried, wiggling. Roy chuckled again, continuing his little tickling session, fingers running along the bottom of his right foot.

"Aw, cute." Roy fell off the couch in surprise, catching the rosey red locks of his niece. "You'll make a great father. I don't think you hate kids. I think you're trying to be macho. /Woy/."

Roy hid a blush, standing up. "Shut up. We're going out for chocolate." He retorted, grabbing Ed's jacket and dragging the boy out the door.

Rose grinned, shaking her head and putting away the items she had left to get.


	42. Chibi Rose

I did one with Roy and one with Ed, so I just had to do one for Rose. Here you are, Rose! Bondage! For your thanksgiving. It was horrible, but...it was all I could think of.

_Pairings_: None, really. Maybe a bit of RoyEd.

* * *

Roy sighed, sitting down on the couch. As if the last two months with some strange affliction hadn't been enough, both he and Ed, and now Rose suffering the effects of age reversion, now...little Rose had run away. Over a stupid cat, no less.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ed said, settling next to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's out there alone..."

"She's a Mustang, she'll kick anyone's ass who messes with her, don't worry."

Roy sighed, running his hands through his hair. While he appreciated Ed's attempts to make him feel better, he just wasn't confident that he could take another tragedy. If he just let her keep the kitten...then maybe she wouldn't have run off. What if she was snatched, or hurt, or killed? There were too many possibilities.

"Hey." Ed nudged him nodding to the doorway.

There stood Glacier Hughes, a shaking little Rose in her arms. "I believe this is yours."

Roy stood, not sure whether to be angry or relieved. "Glacier..."

"I brought her back for you. I thought you might miss her." She gave a small smile, setting Rose on her feet.

Big blue eyes stared up at the two men, hands behind her back and digging the toe of her shoe in the carpet. "Woy? Ed? I sowwy..." She apologized, noting the angry stare he regarded her with.

The Flame glanced at Ed his anger dissappating and snatching up the girl in his arms, nuzzling her cheek. "You were stupid to run off like that. You had us worried."

"I know. But...you dun hate me, wight?"

Roy sighed, petting her head. "Of course not. I was just worried. There are mean people out there who would snatch pretty girls like you. Come on. Ed made dinner. It's noodles, but you can't expect much." He placed her on the ground, watching her run into the kitchen to plop down in a seat. "Damn...I'm going to look sixty by my next birthday..."

Ed smirked. "You already do, old man."

Roy pushed him towards the kitchen, glaring after him. "Shut up and move..."


	43. Frown

This is academy days. We all know Roy was a studious little prick back then. At least from the doujinshi I've read.

_Pairings:_ HyuRoi (younger)

* * *

He sat still, eyes focused deeply on the book in front of him. The obsidian eyes moved like lightening across the page, not a word was uttered from the youth's mouth. He frowned deeply, pausing upon a passage. He must have been stuck, his partner reasoned.

He leaned over the dark haired male's shoulder, reading the passage as well. He didn't understand alchemy, but he wanted to help. However, with no knowledge, he couldn't do much.

His eyes turned to his friend, golden green peering into dark depths. "You know...when you frown, you have a crease right here that's so -- "

The shorter male turned sharply, eyes narrowing. "Say it and you're dead Hughes."

"What? Cute? You are." He replied with a wide grin, walking back to his bed, dodging a pillow. "Sleep, Roy. You'll figure it out with some rest."


	44. Jebus

All right, this is something that Greed and Rose would get more than you readers, but that's just fine. xD This is for the benefit of showing someone actually on Ed's side. Poor Kid has no one. And, of course, he doesn't appreciate anyone beating on his Edo-kun. xD

_Pairings:_ RoyEd

* * *

Roy's eyes narrowed. This hadn't been the first time he came home to Edward beaten, and he was quite fed up with it by now. Sure, he didn't quite know the exent of their fight, but Death and now /Seleen/ had no right to intervene. This was between Rose and Ed, and, of course, now him, seeing as he was not only Rose's guardian and the middle man, but also Ed's current, and well, three wrongs didn't make it any better. 

"We're going away." He stated calmly, going through the bag that he had already packed for their furture vacation that resulted in a fight of their own. He had to get Ed's automail repaired anyway. A nice trip away would do the blonde good. And then he'd handle with these interfering women. It was uncalled for, certainly.

There was that nagging voice in his head that reminded him that he took Ed away from Rose, that when he came to him for comfort, he offered more, and that Ed was desperate to know he wasn't alone, that he didn't have to suffer because he thought he was some replacement. He simply wanted to know someone out there cared, and so, he did. They didn't need to take it out on Ed, Rose messed up, he recalled, from both sides of the conversation. Miscommunication. It was too late to fix that now though, but if they thought she was the only one suffering from it, they were sorely mistaken, and the Flame did not take well to fools who jumped to conclusions.

He pet the blonde gently, taking their things out to the car quietly, one he had gotten from Hawkeye to take Ed to get his height adjusted. Well...now, he needed an entire set. He couldn't say that he necessarily blamed them, but it was none of their business. He'd take care of it, he'd take Ed to get his limbs fixed, and he'd make sure Rose knew to keep her friends in line. No more of this bull shit.

"You're a real mess, you know that, kid?" he said with a small grin. "You know, you can hit them back if they hit you."

"I know, but..."

"You didn't deserve it, and Rose will know that too. Come on, it'll be hard enough to elude Winry as it is. If you want to live to make it to Resembool, we should go now."

He offered to end it with the small alchemist, half his age, he offered to sacrifice his happiness for her, and she wouldn't take it. Pushing this anymore would force him to choose. Roy was horrible at choosing...

Lifting the significantly light Ed up, deciding hopping out into the car would probably be fatal, knowing him as such an accident prone kid, he took him into the car, set him in the back, and took to the wheel. It was going to feel different driving for the first time in quite some time.

On the table, he left a simple note for Rose, 'Getting Ed fixed, be back in about a week, **we have to talk**'. His message had better have been clear. He just couldn't wait to see who wasnext to assault Fullmetal...


	45. Die Hard

All right, I've done lots of RoyEd and HyuRoi, but only one KimRoy, and that was a KimRoyHav kind of thing. So, here is another.

_Pairings: _KimRoy

Please Note: Whenever Foxx and I roleplay, she does Kimbley and I do Roy. We /always/ get on the subject of their past. If you ask me, there's more back there than just Kimbley killing his superiors for the reason Roy not liking him. In fact, it seems like there's a bit of fear there, so I like the KimRoy fans theories. xD

* * *

Fiery hands ghosted over heated flesh. Dark eyes closed, caught between pleasure, pain and fear. Sweat glistened on both bodies, that same wicked grin that rested on the man above's face as he killed people, now seeming to show his enjoymnt for the pure torture he was putting his partner through that. night.

The bruising kisses, the bleeding bite marks, the rope stolen from the military for the simple acts against, he was sure, not only himself, but others as well.

* * *

"Taisa?"

Dark eyes listed to the woman who had called is name. "Yes, Hawkeye?"

"You've been...out of it since the Lieutenant Colonel showed his face on the train."

Roy shook his head, standing from the seat that had been placed in his room. "We're in Ishbal, Hawkeye. I've just been pushing memories down."

"Right sir." She offered a salute and left the room.

Old memories...old fears died hard, as did Zolf J. Kimbley, it appeared...


	46. Bite

All right, it's been a while since I did a HyuRoi, and well, this particular HyuRoi relationship. Sooo...I did this one.

The idea came from Mims. We were in a roleplay where Roy was going to get his gloves, and a dog bit him. What better way to celebrate their relationship? I'll be working on a second one though. More to come. :3

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (Hughesmunculus and Roy Kitty)

* * *

There was a sharp cry, a hissing following after. He, of course, was trying to figure out what was with the dough he was pounding. It only seemed to grow. It didn't occur to him that there was too much yeast.

Sighing softly, he left it there to go and find out what the commotion was.

Growling. And it wasn't just Kitten, or the dog he was fighting with, it was him himself.

With a swift kick, he punted the animal, of course, causing another cry of pain from his kitten, upon which he kneled down to inspect the damage. "What happened?" He asked quietly, reaching out to se the hand Roy was nursing.

"It...it just came out of no where." He replied, visibly shaken.

"Shh..." He sighed, pulling the hand from the once white shirt that he had been white, now stained with his blood. It really was a bad bite. "Come on, we'll take you to get that cleaned out." His hand scratched the handsome little ears on the top of his Kitten's head. "No more playing outside, since these morons can't keep their beasts inside."

Maes would have to have a talk with the bastards who let their dog roam free...


	47. Reservations

This was a random thing that popped into my head. No, Rose is not Rose from the show, she's a made-up. xP Dun like Rose from the show. Anyway, yeah. Roy and Ed are a bit OOC, but it's meant to be funny.

_Pairings_: RoyEdRose

* * *

"Why do we have to share?" Ed almost pouted, earning a snort from Mustang in response, and a tender kiss placed upon his brow.

"Because, I love you both, and you wouldn't make me /choose/ now, would you?" He asked, feigning a hurt look which Ed easily gobbled up. It was so easy to get him to believe something so minor, with Roy's poker face and all.

"No..."

Roy chuckled, playing with Ed's hair that had been pulled free from the tie. "Besides, wouldn't you like to see all the fun games we can play with a third?" He purred in his ear, smirking in satisfaction at the look on Ed's face, a mixture of intrigue, embarrassment, and infactuation with the Colonel's tone, closeness, and that warm breath washing over his ear...

"Augh, dammit, Roy! Not here, we're in a damn park!"

"You like it though. Besides, it's night, the only one who should be here is Rose, and she still has ten minutes, we can be done by then."

WHAM!

Roy stared up from the ground, glaring indignantly at Ed, rubbing the back of his head. "That was your automail fist! What the hell?!"

"I told you not to do that here!"

Soon, the smirk returned. "It's all right to be insecure Ed, I've seen it before."

This time Roy had managed to dodge the left foot coming out to strike him, glare returning. "I thought you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I do!"

"Then why are you trying to give me concussions and a castration!"

"Shut up!"

"I thought I heard you two." Rose sighed, though the smile was apparent. Roy on the ground, the two of them yelling, a day wasn't complete without it.

"Rose, Ed's beating me with his metal limbs!" He said, pointing at the blonde like a child.

"He's got me all fidgety now! It hurts!"

"Now you two, can't you behave for five minutes? Let me see Taisa."

Roy lifted up the hair covering the injury, no matter how slight it was, though the headache coming on full force was a downside.

"You guys..." She sighed, though again, she let laughter escape. "Silly boys..." After procuring some ice for Roy's bump, she glanced at Ed. "I can shove some ice down your pants, would that make you feel better?"

Ed turned away, blush evident in the faint light of the street lamp. "You shut up too."

Roy stood, dusting himself off, dressed in military clothing. It couldn't be helped, really...he had to go back after their little date. "Shall we go? The reservations are for seven, and if we're late, we lose our spot. I paid good money for this."

Ed stood, grin returning. "Sure, Mustang, but you owe me afterwards."

"Contain yourself, Femme. I offered to do it, you hit me."

"Real beautiful, Pony."

Rose sighed. The three of them together, and yet it didn't seem any different from when they acted like they hated each other...It was such a wonderful thing.


	48. Hate

I watched episode fourty-four inbetween posts on a board, which, of course, Rose and I figured would be perfect to get Greed into, and this popped into my head. I'm working on an update to Rose in the Snow, which is almost done, by the way. 

Don't mind any typos, I'm tired for some reason. xD

_Pairings_: Hyuroi RoyEd

* * *

"I hate you..."

Obsidian disappeared a few times, the man blinking in confusion.

"How could you hide that?!"

He grinned in understanding. "I know you do."

"I hate you!"

Roy nodded. He deserved it and accepted it. "I know."

"Why then?! Hughes...Hughes was my /friend/!"

For a moment, Ed couldn't explain what he saw, pain, a strange glint in the man's eyes that quickly disappeared. "You liked him, Ed. I loved him. I didn't tell you...because it was my burden to bear. You won't share yours, why should I share mine?"

"That's not how things work!"

"Why is that?! Because it's not by the Elric law? Stop being a damn child and listen to me for a minute! I didn't tell you because you had other things to worry about, and you getting upset over Hughes wouldn't have done anything but made matters worse."

Ed paused. "So...I'm his replacement?"

"No one, Ed...no one could ever replace Maes Hughes, remember that. If that were the case, you wouldn't be worth the time..."

Ed tried hard not to gape, but could not help it.

"I can't replace who I've lost, Rose can't take Kari's place, and you can't take Maes'. We just have to live and be content while we can. Life is too short. Perhaps...my feelings for you are from grief, but I would never replace anyone." He smirked. "You're just a snot-nosed brat, nothing to Hughes, but you're damn irresistable, all the same." His hand reached out to stroke that childish cheek, resting his forehead against the other's.

Ed couldn't help but grin. All the things Roy had said made him sound like nothing, but, at the end of the day, it was the look in his eye that said it all. Roy's words could always be cold and cruel, no matter what he did, said...that look would always betray him, you just had to read him carefully. "I hate you so much, sometimes..." He muttered.

"And now?" The Flame purred, running a hand up the teen's shirt. They would be so dead if they were caught in his office, but doing a bit of teasing to Ed never hurt.

"Now? I want to castrate you, you sexy Colonel bastard..."

Roy chuckled, capturing his lips. He knew that it would never change, that was their relationship, and he valued it more than he would ever admit.


	49. Family Death

Gah! Rose wanted something about Roy killing Rose, so, I said, hell, you know what? Sounds fun. xD Not really, but, I got the idea and decided to write it. Sorry about the lack of decription, but I was going to use this as a intro, and it was actually pretty rushed, cause Rose has to go to bed soon, and said she couldn't sleep unless I did. xD SO don't mind any errors

_Pairings_: HyuRoiEd (All 'lizards' as we like to call them! D)

NOTE: It's...not bad, really, but it might not be for everyone to read. Just a warning.

* * *

It'd been a few days…a week almost, since anything other than rats, cats and dogs had been fed to that stomach of his.

Blood.

The scent was strong on the night's breath, and attractive all the same. And the best part of it? It was close…just a block or two away.

He straightened, lips rising over his sharp teeth exposed in his maniacal grin, raising a clawed hand, a white cloth with a crimson circle upon the back clinging to the malformed hand, claws extended, nails clicking together in a rhythmic pattern, almost as if calling. However, he knew his partners in crime was busy with another lead, the bastards who had did this to them, but certainly, he could not wait anymore. /Human/ flesh was needed, and there was meat, ripe for the picking.

A strong, stripped tail smashed into the roof of the building he stood upon, slit eyes glaring ahead, in the direction of the sounds. Perhaps crying? And some young boys laughing. Ah, yes, his pointy ears twitched, catching the sounds quite clearly. There was more than one, he liked that, to be quite honest. Plenty to fill him and take a few live ones back for his 'accomplices'.

Crouching down, a shredded, blue military uniform clinging to his body, leather boots long since ruin, their remains around what could probably be considered his ankles now, talons digging into the concrete of the building he stood upon. Maes and Ed would be very angry if they knew what he was about to do, but the blood was /calling/ him, he couldn't very well leave it.

Throwing himself over the edge, shaggy, black locks rustling in the wind and tickling his face and ears, the blood-thirsty creature, in a quite literal sense, launched himself forward the moment he hit the ground, tail stabilizing his fall and movements, slipping around the alley , over a car, leaving his lovely impression into its hood and rounded the corner the blood was down, sighting a few young men standing around a flash of red on the floor.

At first, he paused, something telling him to restrain himself, but their jeers reached his ears, and made him snarl, the beast overpowering that handsome man that had been taken and shoved inside. Without a word, or even the slightest noise, until his claws dug deep into the young fat man, reaching forward from behind and piercing the fool's heart.

The screams were pleasurable, very tasteful, but it could not be helped. It whet his appetite…made him want more, licking the blood off of his fingers, tail lashing out and tripping the other two trying to get away.

Dark eyes glowed with menace as he turned on the final one, staring up from the ground in fear. She was shaking, even, the blood dribbling down her lip, the cracked head, and the multiple cuts along her arm did not help his lust.

"T…Taisa?"

He paused. He knew that word, knew that voice, but could not bring himself to know it. He growled in response, crouching down on all fours and glaring. "W…wait! Taisa! Is that…you? What happened…? What'd they -- "

Her words had been cut short, the 'monster' launching himself forward, grabbing hold of her jugular and using his mighty jaw to clamp down, drawing forth a rush of blood from the vital spot. It was to shut her up! That word, that damned voice brought him pain, and so, she didn't deserve to live. No one got away with causing him pain!

He hadn't even realized he was fighting with a limp body, tail still pinning the youths down that had given her the beating in the first place, saving them for Hughes and Ed whenever they came back from their scouting. He pulled back, not relenting his hold and ripped the flesh within his grasp off, devouring it with a sense of sickness in his gut. He didn't want hers…

"Roy!"

He turned his head, catching sight of the blonde and their other friend, coming to see what had happened. The two boys must have passed out from what they just saw, or were just frightened plainly by the sight of him. It didn't matter.

"Come on, the military is on it's way!"

Roy blinked, nodding slowly. "Here…"

Hughes took up the catches Roy got them, his own tail swishing in anticipation. "Good, grab yours and let's go!" He ordered, taking off, and showing Ed the smaller one, teasing him already. Roy glared back at the girl, then took the one he had first attacked. "Stupid girl." He muttered, following his partners. Perhaps later there would be some fun games involved after their strength had returned.

Hawkeye pulled up moments later, staring at the young girl's body, an attack by a group of escaped chimera…

"First Hughes, then Ed and Roy…and now Rose. I don't think this can get any worse…"


	50. Lust

Okay, so I was in a horrid mood when I thought these up. Envy, the next chapter, goes hand in hand with this one, Lust.

I was gone for almost two weeks when I posted those seven updates, about a week and a half, really, and Greed and I had this thing today about how Roy would be disappointed if Ed confused him with a fake. So I thought I'd do this.

_Pairings_: RoyEd, RoyLust (In a twisted sense)

* * *

Those handsome eyes watched on with a determination, a strength I did not know humans could have.

When those eyes then knew fear, a realization that when I told he I had delayed him for the death of the Fullmetal boy, I knew how good it felt to be near such a man. To be able to rip his heart out and crush it.

Pride had arranged to lure him away, while Envy ended the little problem. My job was to keep him busy. Well practiced hands caressed his body, the man pinned to the wall, bleeding from wounds inflicted. He hissed, followed by a whimper, and I could tell that he was losing that strength. That would not do. What kind of captive was he?

"Come now, you're in my presence, feel pleasured..."

"You're nothing but a rotten whore. Get...off of me! Where is Edward?!"

Frantic. I had lost my hold on him, I suppose. Nothing more but to end it.

It was then, as the blood ran down his lips, that I felt a twinge. I should have killed him after I had my fill...My 'lust' was not satisfied, and he was such a strong and handsome man...T'was a shame...perhaps I'll find that second Lieutenant Havoc of his and have a bit of fun with him instead...


	51. Envy

This one, Envy, goes with Lust, the one before it. I was gone for a while, so we explained roy's absence, like we always do, and this was born out of a conversation that Greed and I had earlier today.

This one didn't come out how I would have liked, but Envy is not a character I play often, so I apologize.

_Pairings_: RoyEd, Edvy (In a twisted sense, not voluntary)

* * *

I walked in, it was easy to do so. Just dressed like him, ready to do what Master asked. Since Ed wasn't human anymore, and Mustang had learned way too much in that little investigation of his, they had to be eliminated. They weren't worth sacrificing anymore.

"You're back...you've been gone for so long!"

There he was, the kitten that Mustang seemed to love so much. He was so careful to hide the monster from the people he worked for, but Pride knew. That's why I was here.

"Of course. Shut up and go away. I have a headache."

He backed away, looking hurt, watching and waiting. Almost as if he was waiting for an apology. Not in this lifetime.

"Come here. It's just been a long trip."

His stupid ears perked, and he trotted over, hugging me. I grinned, picked him up, and did what Pride said Mustang would do in such a situation. I lowered my standards and actually /kissed/ him. With a dark smirk, and still holding him close, I turned one of my fingers into a knife and jabbed it through his heart. "How does it feel, Chibi-san? To be betrayed by the one you thought you loved?" I smirked, using his voice to say the words.

"R...Roy..."

"Aw, I'm sorry, he's cold and stiff too. Don't worry, you'll all meet again soon, I promise."

And it was easy, leaving him there to be desperate, reaching out for the one he thought he could have. Now they were both gone, troublesome sacrifices. Well, there was still Crimson and Strong Arm...


End file.
